Hate To Say I Told You So.
by Flip1
Summary: Lex is told he may have a half sister, Chloe helps him discover the truth.
1. Happy as Larry.

Disclaimer: If this were mine Chloe and Lex would be together.

Author's Note: This is a semi-sequel to my other fic 'Taste in Men'.  It is set 6 months to a year after the events in that story, Chloe and Lex have been dating since that night, but it's a secret.  They are sleeping together, but I don't know how long for.  Chloe is about 17 here, so Lex is 22.  Although you don't need to have read that, please do, and review it because it makes me happy, and a happy author gives regular updates.  I was viewing a house so I missed 'Reaper' tonight, thank God for Channel 4's Sunday repeat, ya gotta love 'em.

Hate To Say I Told You So.

Chapter 1: Happy as Larry. 

The sun streamed into the room, bathing the occupants of the bed in a warm glow.  The man was waking, and appeared more than happy to do so.  His bedmate was more reluctant, wriggling down under the covers so only a tuft of blonde hair poked out the top.

"Wakey, wakey" Lex sing-songed.

"Get bent!" Came the muffled reply.

"Time for irritating reporters to get up."  He said pulling off the covers.

"Then I'm allowed to sleep in."

"No, because you're a reporter who is currently irritating me, an 'irritating reporter' if you will."  Lex then got out of the bed taking the covers across the room with him.

"I think it's time I was getting up."  Came a very pouty Chloe's reply.  She was kneeling in the middle of the huge bed wearing a pair of white short-style briefs and a little vest emblazoned with an upside down Nike tick and the phrase 'Just did it'.  "But you just remember this, waking me up when you don't have coffee is an offence punishable by no sex."

"There's a phrase for that."  Lex replied evenly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's called 'cutting off your nose to spite your face.'"

Lex had moved back onto the bed and was advancing on Chloe in a very catlike manner.  When he reached her, he pulled her down on the bed and they began kissing.  He glanced at the clock.

"Shit, we have to stop or we'll be late."

"No we don't," Chloe replied, "we just need a change of venue."  With that she wriggled out from under him and headed for the bathroom.  After a second, Lex followed her.

When Chloe arrived at school that morning, she was looking surprisingly chipper.  Pete and Clark both noticed.

"What's up Chloe?" Clark enquired.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you look like a game show host on crack."  Pete answered.

Lex was also in a good mood, unfortunately that was about to change.

"Mr. Luthor, a young lady to see you."

Assuming Chloe had cut classes, he said, "Show her in."

Without looking up he began to address her, "You know you really shouldn't cut classes."

"I didn't." Came the reply, the voice was English, she didn't have Victoria's elocution, but she wasn't as cockney as Sir Harry either.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."  Lex apologised.

"Obviously, since we've never met."  She replied in a tone that was just the right side of patronising.

"Lex Luthor," he stated, taking in the look she gave him he added, "but I suppose you know that, don't you?"  He looked at her expectantly.  

She moved across the room without speaking.  This gave Lex a chance to assess her, she wore a trouser suit that was pure black and had a bright purple shirt against it, she had blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. She also had matching bag and shoes, showing she had some sense of style.  She sat in the chair opposite Lex, once she had set down her bag; she crossed her legs, not in a lady-like manner, but in a defensive way.  She looked Lex straight in the eye and smiled.

"Catherine Cartwright."  She announced.


	2. Why Does it Always Work This Way?

Disclaimer: It's only mine when I don't take my medication.

Author's Note: I'm glad you like it so far.  Please keep reviewing, and tell me if anything really sucks.  I can't believe there's only about six episodes left in this series, less in fact.  How will I cope without a weekly 'Lex fix'?

Chapter 2: Why Does it Always Work This Way?

Lex studied the young lady in front of him.  

"Should that mean something to me?"  He said, unnerved by her continuous gaze and calm exterior, she wasn't at all wary around him; even Victoria had the sense to be wary.

"I'd be surprised."  She replied, again just the right side of patronising.  "I keep a low profile in business, I only just graduated Oxford."

"What did you gain?"

"A first class BA in business and economics, but I also studied some basic psychology.  I found the course a challenge, but they ensure you have enough time to party, since that wasn't my scene I thought I'd try something that would prove advantageous to me in business."  Her gaze was still firmly fixed on his.

"So you were a swot?"

"Well we can't all be teen rebels, can we?"

_Touché _thought Lex " Who do you work for?"

"My mother, technically."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She died two years ago, my stepfather now runs the company, but it's still in her name."

"Oh, which company?"

"Longridge Breweries."

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, I have no idea what you mean."

"You said your name was Catherine, it isn't it's Olivia, and you're not a Cartwright, you're a Manchester."

"Well, you read the papers, congratulations."  The tone was not pleased.  "If I were you I wouldn't place so much faith in the press.  Olivia Manchester is what my stepfather insisted I be called, he didn't want a five-year old daughter, but if he was going to have one she would take his name and he didn't think that Catherine was classy enough, so to the outside world I was known by my middle name 'Olivia'."

"But I thought that Steven Manchester was Juliet Manchester's first husband."  Catherine started to laugh.  "What's so funny?"

"Lex Luthor, Metropolis' most promiscuous inhabitant, being oblivious to pre-marital sex."

"It wasn't that, but your mother was so brash about it, usually there's a cursory attempt to hide things."

"Well, she didn't see why I should be treated as an embarrassment, I didn't ask to be born did I?  She said I was not a 'mistake' nor an 'accident' I was a 'surprise'; they can be good or bad she never explained which I was."

"So what can I do to help you Miss. Cartwright?"  Lex asked having put some concerns to rest, she could be working for his father, but she was very well rehearsed so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Can I be frank with you, Mr. Luthor?"

"Of course."

  
For the first time since she entered she started to look nervous, but she hid it well.  "The truth is Lex, may I call you Lex?"  He nodded.  "The truth is this isn't about you, it's about your father."

_What's he done now? _ "What about my father?"  Lex prepared himself for the numerous possibilities, 'He's marrying me', 'He's arranged for you to marry me', 'He raped me', 'He's stalking me', and all the other possible things that could fluster this girl whose composure was nearly as good as his own.  In fact, Lex was prepared for just about anything except what she actually said.

"He's my father too."


	3. Denial is Not Just a River in Egypt.

Disclaimer: Like I'd admit to Lana anyway.

Author's Note: I'm disappointed; you all seemed to think I'd break up Lex and Chloe.  If you read 'Taste in Men' surely you must've realised I'm a 'shipper.  I'm meant to be doing essays, but I don't want to aren't you lucky.

Chapter 3: Denial is Not Just a River in Egypt.

"What?"

"You heard."

"Right, you would be my erm…"

"Sister, yeah."  Catherine spoke slowly not wanting to push Lex any further, his cool façade was gone and he looked in line for a full-blown panic attack.  "Okay, Lex breathe, easy, I know it's hard to accept but think and we can continue."

Gaining his composure once more, Lex looked at the girl across from him.  "Right, let's see, do you have any proof?"

"No, I travel across the Atlantic to meet a complete stranger and announce we're related with my winning personality as collateral.  Do I look like an idiot?"  She reached down and pulled an old manila folder from her bag, she tossed on the desk.  "Here, that's the original paternity tests, they commissioned them separately as well as getting an independent set done.  Two years ago, just before she died, my mother convinced him to do another round of tests just to be sure, scientific improvements and all.  They confirmed the original findings."  She saw a look in Lex's eye and answered his unspoken question.  "Neither of them wanted the results you see there, even when she first found out she was pregnant my Mum was trawling her mind for a one night stand she could pin it on."

"So why are you here, he won't cut you in on the business, he would have told me about you otherwise."

Catherine laughed and Lex looked puzzled.

"Oh, that's too good."

"What?"

"Me, want a measly share in this, I own a very lucrative string of breweries, vineyards, distilleries, off licences, and bars.  When people can't afford what you try and sell them, they turn to me.  Well, they will in a few years when I actually inherit."

"But what if your stepfather runs it into the ground or steals the profits?"

"He won't he's locked up in legal stuff, I basically employ him to run the business until such time as I am ready to take over."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Truth be told, I don't have a clue.  I guess I'm trying to, my God this is a cliché, 'find myself'."  She used air quotes.  "Look my Mum died, I discovered my father was the equivalent of Satan, and I have a brother I've never met, who probably won't even believe we're related.  Hell, I find it hard to believe we're related."

"Obviously, I'll want to investigate for myself."

"That's completely understandable."  
  


"Well, if you meet me at Cadmus Labs, just outside Metropolis, tomorrow at noon we'll draw blood for the tests.  In the meantime I'd like information about you so I can run a background check."  Lex was surprised by his honesty, usually he'd be sneakier about this, he just felt that there was a strong possibility she was telling the truth.

"Okay, my full name is Catherine Olivia Cartwright and I was born on 18th September 1982, I studied under the name Olivia Manchester until I was 18 when I had all my documents officially changed back to Catherine Cartwright.  My mother's name was Juliet Marie Manchester, nee Cartwright, and she married my stepfather, Steven David Manchester in June 1988, the 3rd I think.  I studied at St. Mary's Catholic Girl's school from the age of 4 until the age of 10 when they finally decided I was too much trouble, I accidentally broke another girl's arm, but I'd been in trouble on and off and had a tendency to answer back.  I spent the next 4 years changing schools frequently my record was three months, and the shortest time was three hours.  At the age of 14 I met a teacher who 'changed my life', I answered back and got put on the debating team, I got into fights and was taught judo, every time I acted out he found an activity that gave me a more productive way of channelling my aggression.  I knuckled down, worked hard, and didn't go out and I passed my GCSEs and A-levels in two, rather than four, years, I had private tutoring of course.  I went to Oxford at 16 rather than 18 and took a yearlong sabbatical halfway through my course to travel with my mother when she discovered her cancer was terminal.  I graduated with first class honours and was valedictorian of my class, through sheer hard work, not natural talent.  Graduation was 6 months ago and since then I have been learning the ropes at the company in order to take over no earlier than my 22nd birthday.  Which is in just over two years.  Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Not at the moment, the next step is the DNA tests tomorrow.  If they show what you say to be true I'll then confront my father.  I'll see you tomorrow Catherine."

"I only hope they show someone's playing a sick joke, no offence but I don't think I want to be a Luthor."

"None taken." _ I don't want to be a Luthor particularly._  "Tomorrow, Cadmus Labs, at noon."

"I'll see you then Lex."  Said Catherine lifting her bag and walking to the door.  "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."  Lex watched as she walked down the hall to the lift.  He was fairly certain she was a Luthor, either that or her stepfather was as cold-hearted as his father.  He walked back into his office and thought.  "Miss. Stevens?"

"Yes, Sir."  Came a reply over the intercom.

"I have some business to take care of, please inform anyone who calls I have left for today and they can contact me tomorrow, anything really urgent can be handled by Gabe."

"It can't I'm afraid Sir, he's in California for another week yet, sorting the problems at that plant."

"Of course, I just forgot.  Hand them over to whoever's in his place, and divert any calls from my father to my mobile."

"Very well."

Lex stood and left through the fire escape hidden in a dark corner of his office.  He went down and got into his Porsche.  He only had one thing on his mind: talking to Chloe.


	4. Return of 'The Kent Gestapo'.

Disclaimer: Somebody Saaaave me, from a law suit.

Author's Note: You like me, you really like me.  Right, for the record, I have no idea where this is going at all.  I just came up with an idea and wrote.  It seems to be going okay at the moment, here's hoping.  Oh, and I'm really excited because someone's asked to put it on another site.  I've been showing off about it.  Wasn't 'Reaper' just fab?  I was really worried Lex had killed him for a minute, but he would have deserved it, how bad is Dominic's accent?  

Chapter 4: Return of 'The Kent Gestapo'.

Lex pulled his car up in the parking lot and sauntered into the Torch's offices.  He wanted to talk to Chloe, but knew he could always cover by saying it was Clark he was after should anyone see him.  Then again, it wasn't as if anyone had the nerve to challenge him, he'd donated so much money he practically owned the place.

Luckily it was the middle of third period and Lex was able to walk around without being seen.  He entered the office and sat at Chloe's desk idly skimming a transcript of her interview with the principal on the scintillating subject of 'What is 'Mystery Meat', and why should it be forced upon us?'  _Typical Chloe._  Thought Lex.

As if on cue the bubbly blonde entered the room humming Marilyn Manson's 'Tainted Love', complete with hip movements to indicate the drumbeats.  

"… Well I'm sorry I don't pray that way…"  Chloe sang.

"Now why don't you ever do that at home?"

"Do you want me to?"  Chloe responded, neither embarrassed nor surprised by Lex's presence.  "Social visit, or are you here to donate more cash?"

"Social, I would have told you otherwise."

"Doh!"  Chloe still wasn't quite used to the boyfriend thing.  "I forget that we can actually see each other places that aren't the mansion.  So why are you here?"

"I had a really odd visitor today."

"Who?" 

"A woman called Catherine Cartwright."

"Not as in Longridge Breweries?"  
  


"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She was interviewed in Vogue last year."

"You read Vogue?"

"Not the point.  She was talking about how the loss of her mother affected her and why she was so excited about graduating.  She also talked about how she'd had a wild youth until the age of 14 when she'd learnt to put her energies into more productive avenues.  It was interesting, why did she come to see you?"

"Apparently, just before her death her mother revealed the truth about Catherine's paternity to her, from the evidence she has it appears she's my sister."

"Woah!"  Was all Chloe could manage.  "So what do you think?"

"It appears more than likely, her mother, my father, even Catherine herself are inclined to deny the truth.  But sitting in that room with her I can believe she's my sister."

"Why?"

"She shares mannerisms with my father, and she has a natural poise that's very Luthoran.  Apart from that, there is absolutely no reason for me to believe her story to be true.  But I did think my favourite sexy journalist might look up on the net about her."

"Don't you have people to do that?"

"Not without arousing my father's suspicions."

"What's it worth?"  Chloe asked walking slowly towards him.

"How about this?"  Lex said leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"Not good enough."

"Then what about this?"  He said, kissing her again only more deeply and slipping his hands up her shirt for good measure.

"CHLOE?"  Came a familiar voice.

"Kent Gestapo scramble, scramble!"  Chloe announced with mock terror, Lex watched amused as she straightened her shirt, and sat at her computer.  "You owe me big Luthor."

"For what?"  Asked Clark as he entered.

"Chloe's looking up something on the Internet for me."

"Oh what?"

"Just some girl he met today."  Chloe answered, noticing Clark's look she could tell that he was mentally running around singing 'Lex has got a girlfriend'.  "It's not like that Clark."

"Like what?"  He feigned innocence.

"You know full well, she's just a business acquaintance."

"Like Victoria?"  
  


"No, now shut the hell up or leave."  Lex snapped, he was not in the mood for Clark's teenage innuendos. 

"Sorry," Clark mumbled, "I was only teasing."

"I know it's just she was acting a bit oddly and she kind of unnerved me."  
  


"Woo-hoo!"  Chloe exclaimed.  "Jackpot."

"Let's see."  Lex leaned over Chloe's shoulder and read some private files from the prep school Catherine had attended.  "You are dangerous little hacker aren't you?"

"I try."

"What have you found?"  Clark asked, still not sure why Lex was researching this girl.

"Just some background info, why did you want to see me?"  Chloe asked getting up from her seat so she could get Clark away from Lex and the computer.

"You left your trig book in my locker, I thought you might need it."

"Thanks, I've got to do the homework tonight."  She threw a sidelong glance at Lex before continuing.  "Look, I think you'd better go, illegal activities only require so many people."

Lex smirked thinking of several illegal activities he and Chloe could try later.

"See you soon Lex."  Clark called out.

"Yeah, later."  He replied distractedly, still concentrating on the screen in front of him.

"I won't do anything he can't cover up."  Chloe told Clark as she practically shoved him out the door.  He just had enough time to offer her a farewell before she slammed the door.  Suddenly it opened again.  "And don't tell anyone, even Lana."  And as quickly as it had opened it was shut.


	5. It's One Thing After Another.

Disclaimer: I've got a poster of Lex, does that count?  Thought not.

Author's Note: I really ought to write my last essay and some X-men chapters.  So I will not post for a little while.  I'm trying to get my ideas out, but this story's coming quite easily.  There will probably be a lot of Chloe/Lex interaction for the next chapter; you don't mind, do you?

Chapter 5: It's One Thing After Another.

"So what does it say?"  Chloe asked leaning over Lex's shoulder.

"Well it appears Catherine's name change could have been for reasons other than 'my evil stepfather destroyed who I was.'"

"Huh?"

"Well in the six years she was at St. Mary's she was suspended on fourteen different occasions, and in detention for the equivalent of two school years."

"So, she caused a bit of trouble so did you?"

"She was quite literally a menace to society, lippy, aggressive, she swore, got into fights, caused thousands of pounds worth of damage, and blasphemed more than once."

"Blasphemed more than once, is that like crime of the century now?"

"Chloe she was at a private, Catholic, girls school run by nuns.  The only reason they didn't toss her out earlier was hefty donations by her mother."

"Not her stepfather?"

"I assume they acted together."

"Never assume, shift and I'll check it out."

"Have you got a theory?"

"Maybe, just a second.  What was the other girl's name, the one whose arm she broke?"

"Erm, I don't remember."

"It must've said."

"No, I don't think it did."

"Curiouser, and curiouser."

"What?"

"Well, there's this girl, practically a demon child from the evidence here, more time spent suspended or in detention than at school, and we can't find a record of what she was finally chucked out for.  Don't you think that's a little … weird?"  
  


"Well…"

"And there's another thing, a series of anonymous donations stop about two days prior to the event."

"So we find who made the donations?"

"No, we check we're right."

"How?"

"Lex, don't be dense.  She's supposed to be your sister right?"  Lex nodded.  "So, who in her life, other than Mummy could spare a few thou to keep her out of trouble?"

"OH!"

"Exactly."

"We just need to access files around that time and look for amounts travelling around banks accounts so they can't be traced."

"But why would he suddenly stop?"

"I have an idea, but you won't like it."

"Go on."  
  


"Your Mom found out what he was doing and why."

"You're right, I don't like it."  Lex started pacing the room.  "She was already ill at that time, how could he have done that to her?  It makes you wonder if he wants Catherine to be his daughter."

"We don't know anything for sure Lex, I need you to access some LuthorCorp databases and see whether it was him.  If it was…"  Her voice trailed off.

"I guess I have my answer."  He finished. 


	6. Sex and Shopping.

Disclaimer: Do I care if I get sued?  Yes, this really isn't mine.

Author's Note: My lit essay on 'Dido' by Christopher Marlowe, is getting nowhere, so I thought I'd write another chapter.  I ought to be doing X-men but I need something to inspire me for it as I am beyond bored by it, anyone got any ideas to get me interested again?

Chapter 6: Sex and Shopping.

After he had left Chloe at school, Lex headed into Metropolis to find the perfect 'thank you' gift for her.  He was almost at a small bohemian clothing store when a familiar figure appeared and started walking a few metres ahead of him.  Lex, having spent too much time in Chloe's presence, followed her at a discreet distance.

About twenty minutes, and five non-designer clothing stores, later, his target stopped, turned around and said

"Are you going to follow me all day like some Scooby Doo wannabe or would you like to go get some coffee?"

"Well, coffee would save me having to start smoking pot and talking to dogs."

"C'mon then, there's this great little place about a block away."

Lex caught up to Catherine and they headed off. 

They entered a tiny little establishment, half the size of The Talon, and found a seat in the corner.  A young brunette arrived at the table almost immediately.

"Hi, welcome to Hippy Joe's Coffee House, I'm Marie may I take your order?"  
  


"A large, black, Moroccan blend with a dash of vanilla."

"And you sir?"  
  


"A cappuccino."

"I'm sorry sir, we do speciality coffee blends, go to Starbucks if you want the frills."

Catherine fought back a smirk.  "He'll have the same as me.  Thanks."

"I'll bring them right over."  She left to get the order.

"What kind of coffee house doesn't do cappuccino?"  Lex asked.

"One that cares about good coffee rather than profit."

Lex looked bemused.

"Taste the plainest, most boring coffee they serve here, and it'll still beat anything else you've tried hands down."

The girl brought their coffees over and Lex tried a bit.

"Wow."  He would have to bring Chloe here sometime.  "I lived in Metropolis for years, how did I only just find this place?"

"No one would come in here if they didn't know what it was, face it the place looks like a dive.  But it's actually the best kept secret in the city."  
  


"So, why are you in Metropolis?"

"Why not?"

"Don't be evasive."

"Well as you know I'm staying in Smallville, because it's more discreet.  But I felt like coming to do some shopping.  What about you, why've you been to Victoria's Secret?"

"Lingerie."

"Something I should know?"  She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"For my girlfriend."  _The woman's sick, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being related to her._

"What's she like?"

"Chloe?  She's bright, funny, snarky, sexy and intelligent."

"Maybe I could meet her sometime."

"Maybe."

"Lex, I don't want this to be awkward, I'd like us to be friends.  Even if we're not related."

"I'd like that."

"So could you not come up with anything better?"

"What, than underwear?"  
  


"Yeah, you should get her something cool, funky and unique."

"You just described her."

"Well that proves my point further.  She's more likely to put out if you make her feel totally unique."

They laughed, and then finished their coffees in silence.  Catherine picked up her bags and paid at the counter.  She returned with a small package.

"Aphrodisiac."  She said handing it to Lex.  "This could have been worse, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, the name of the girl whose arm you broke, what was it?"

"Erm, I can't remember.  They did tell me, it'd be on record somewhere."

"It's not."

"Huh?"

"We were looking, on the net, we can't find her name."

"I did do it Lex, I'm not lying.  When I was a kid I was like the spawn of Satan, but you probably know that."

"I do, but I'm just saying how can you be sure if you don't know who you did it to?"

"I don't know, for various reasons I won't go into here and you're bound to find out about, I don't remember much of my childhood."  She was almost shouting.  Lex made to apologise but she beat him to it.  "Fuck off, okay, just fuck off.  I'll see you tomorrow."  She stormed out before Lex could say anything further.

He looked down at the packet in his hand it read 'Hippy Joe's Extra Caffeinated Brew: You'll be up all night guaranteed.'  He smirked to himself, a perfect gift for Chloe, coffee and innuendo all rolled into one.

He felt a pang of guilt about the way he'd approached the subject, he'd been having a good time up until then.  He had other things to worry about right now though, such as how to pay Chloe back.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Flame me if you want, all criticism is good. I know there's no sex, and little shopping, sorry.  I also know this doesn't follow on right from the last chapter, but I will explain.  I think it would compromise my plot to give it all away now.

I admit this chapter was a bit odd, but I wanted to get something out, and this was the only way I could think of to do it.  Still Dickens had loads of bizarre coincidences, they were just better written.

Stay tuned

Flip.


	7. Thanking You Kindly.

Disclaimer: Lex is mine, why don't you believe me?  Nurse, NURSE?

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was really poor, but I've had a good little plot bunny come and visit.  My lit essay is done if you're reading this, it was rather difficult, and even though I've been writing this in between, I decided not to post until it was in.  I hope I won't disappoint any of you, but this won't be NC-17, I just can't write that, it may be R-rated in places though.  I'm not very familiar with the American system so R will be about as explicit as an English 15, possibly more swearing.  If you think I should step up the rating please tell me.

Chapter 7: Thanking You Kindly.

Do what I want cause I can and if I don't 

_Because I wanna_

_Be ignored by the stiff and the bored_

_Because I'm gonna._

_Spit and retrieve cause I give and receive_

_Because I wanna_

_Gonna get through your head what the mystery man said_

_Because I'm gonna._

_Hate to say I told you so._

_I do believe I told you so._

The sleek black Ferrari came flying up the drive towards the Luthor mansion, music blaring.  It screeched to a halt inches from the wall and the engine cut off.  The occupant opened the door and set a scuffed trainer on the gravel.  She looked up at the amused young man in the doorway.

"I've gottta get me one of these."

"What no 'hello'."

"Aww.  Sexy Lexy's feeling all neglected."  She grinned.

"No, I just want to have more attention paid to me than _my_ car."

"You said I could borrow it."

"I thought you were a sane driver."  He protested. 

"I've haven't gone off a bridge yet."

"Emphasis on the _yet_."  They'd entered the mansion and arrived in his office, squabbling all the way.  He sat at his desk.  "And I still haven't had my 'hello'".

"You know full well I can't do this out there."  Chloe said shutting the door and making her way over to Lex.  She stood next to his chair and swung her leg over his lap.  She then kissed him gently, but passionately.

"I guess."  Lex replied after breaking the kiss.  "I have a gift for you."

"Really?  What?"

"Get off me and I'll show you."

"What if I don't want to get off you?"

"Much as I would love you to stay there forever, anyone could come in."

"Well you'd better leave the present until later, it'd only make them suspicious.  I've got trig homework, see you at dinner."  Chloe got off Lex's lap and headed for the door.

"I saw her again."

"Who?"

"Catherine."

"Where?"

"In Metropolis when I was getting your present.  She acted very oddly, she was really friendly but when I asked for the girl's name, she couldn't remember it and then she went off on one when I asked if she thought it was weird."

"What did she say?"

"Just that she had reasons for not remembering a lot of her childhood.  She wasn't pleased."

"I can look into once I've done my trig."

"Thanks.  Do you need a hand?"

"I can research on my own."

"No, with the math."

"Now that would arouse people's suspicions."  Chloe left.

Later that night, Chloe and Lex sat in the large dining hall.  They hadn't spoken since they'd arrived and they were now on their dessert.  They both just sat there thinking.

I wish the servants weren't in the house, then we could christen this table.  Now that would be fun, especially at Dad's next dinner party.

_I wish I hadn't done that research, I feel I should tell him what I found.  But 'I've got some info on that girl who might be your sister is a bit of a mood killer._

Suddenly Lex spoke up.

"Want your present when you've finished?"

"If I'm in line for a present, I'm done."

"Let's go then."

They went off in different directions as always.  Chloe went towards the living room and Lex towards his study.  They met up in Lex's room a few minutes later.

"Where's my present then?"

Lex smirked.  "Here you are."  He handed her a box.


	8. Payback's a Bitch.

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own this.

Author's Note: All my essays are done for this year, now it's time for exams.  I wrote the previous chapter early evening and posted it when I'd finished my essay, about half three in the morning.  We'll be back to the story next chapter, now a little Chlex.  

Chapter 8: Payback's a Bitch.

"Wow, this is great, just what I need when I'm editing the Torch."

"Yeah," Lex responded uncertainly, "Why don't you open the rest."

Chloe lifted the tissue paper, and revealed a beautiful underwear set, patterned with geometric shapes in shades of blue and purple.  "It's gorgeous Lex, can I have the coffee now?"  She smirked.

"Chloe."  He warned.

"Or I could go and try the underwear on."

Lex smiled.

"Or I could…"  Chloe walked over to the sound system, and put on a slow, rhythmic song by Leonard Cohen.  She started to move smoothly and seductively towards her lover.  Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop and said.  "You know what, I'm meant to be the one getting paid back.  Get up off your ass and strip for me Luthor."

Lex smirked, waiting for her to continue.

"No way, babe.  Get up and get 'em off."

"Okay, but you have to keep your hands off the merchandise, house rules."  They both laughed, then Lex started doing his best stripper impression.  Chloe found it more amusing than sexy, but it was Lex, he could be sexy dressed like Ace Ventura with all that food on his face.

"You are far too clothed."  Lex said once he'd finished, to rapturous applause by Chloe.  A new song started up, and Lex began to undress Chloe.  They made love slowly and passionately, finding comfort in each other's bodies.

When they finished, they lay together for a while.  Chloe got up and put some pyjamas on, then climbed back into bed with Lex.

"I still don't get why you do that."  He whispered.

"Because sleeping naked is just weird, I've always worn something in bed, maybe not a lot, but something."  She yawned.

They snuggled together, and relaxed.  After a few moments they fell asleep to the sound of 'Unintended' by Muse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In case anyone was wondering, Leonard Cohen is a singer and songwriter who did three tracks on the 'Natural Born Killers' sound track.  If anyone's seen the movie, one of his songs is used at the beginning, and one at the end.  I watched it last night, so that's why I thought of it in here.  

The song at the beginning of the previous chapter was 'Hate to Say I Told You So' by The Hives, and it's where I got the title.

Please, please, please review, and if you have any negative comments I would really love to hear them.  Particularly about my actual writing rather than my storyline.

Sorry this chapter was so short.

Thanks

Flip.


	9. Testing Times.

Disclaimer: The mafia owns me.

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter sucked.  This is back to the 'proper' story.

Chapter 9: Testing Times.

Chloe had agreed to come to Cadmus with Lex for moral support, and to meet Catherine.  They pulled up at five to noon in the Aston Martin.  The first thing they saw was a young woman leaning against a BMW convertible talking on a mobile.

"There she is."  Lex said.

"That's her?"

"Yeah."

"She's not what I expected."  Chloe studied the girl carefully; she was wearing tight black leather trousers with stiletto-heeled boots, and a tight red cotton top.

"She's dressed differently today."  Lex was surprised by the 'look' Catherine had gone for; she looked completely different to the classy businesswoman who had stepped into his office the day before.  She now looked like an ordinary twenty year old.

"C'mon let's go say hi."  Chloe said stepping out of the car.

"Alright, I'll see you then."  Catherine was finishing her phone call.  "You shouldn't say things like that, I might take you up on them.  Bye."

"Hi, I'm Chloe."

"Catherine, as you probably guessed."  She said smiling and pushing herself off the car.  She turned to Lex.  "Nice wheels, the DB-7's great for cornering.  I miss mine."

"You've got one?" 

"No need to sound so shocked.  I have two, black for daily use, and silver for arriving at parties, creates more of a stir than a limo."

"Shall we?"  Lex indicated the door.

"So who were you on the phone to?"

"Chloe!"  Lex reprimanded.  "I'm sorry she's a journalist."

"It doesn't matter."  Catherine replied.  "My boyfriend, I'm meeting him in Metropolis later."

"Oh, anyone we know?"

"Probably."

"Gonna say who?"

Catherine leaned over and whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Oh my God!  He's hot!"  Then she quickly added,  "But not as hot as Lex."

"He also has quite good conversational skills, and a reasonable IQ."  Catherine said.

"I'll bet."

"Just not as good as Lex right?"

"Well, Lex is the perfect specimen of manhood."

Lex unconsciously 'puffed up', causing the girls to burst into hysterics.

"You know, I can bury evidence you're my sister."

"You don't exactly have any."  Catherine replied.

"Actually, we might well have."  Chloe answered.

"What?"

"Well, it all has to do with the incident that got you kicked out of St. Mary's."

"Well?"

"We have reason to believe that you didn't break anybody's arm, but you were kicked out because Lionel Luthor stopped his donations to the school."

"But why?"

"Well, it was worth their while to put up with you when between your parents they got around £50000 a year in hush money.  Only £10000 of that came from your mother, and if they got rid of you they could replace you with a less disruptive child, and have less outgoings due to damage."  Lex explained.

"The only problem we have is working out why you bought the fact you'd broken someone's arm, when there was no evidence."  Chloe told her.

"Well, that's quite simple really."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, one of my major secrets is that I was on Ritalin from the age of 6 because they thought I had that ADHD thing.  I didn't, I was just a little bitch.  Anyway, they couldn't put me on permanently because it gave me really bad side effects."  
  


"Like what?"

"Well, memory problems, it wasn't like loss of memory, more everything got really cloudy and I couldn't focus on anything.  They'd give me the Ritalin after an episode to calm me down; it was a relatively high dosage so it had immediate effect.  When it happened, I was told stuff when I was under the influence, everyone told me I'd done it, so I believed them."

"But they never told you who?"

"They did, but I just don't remember.  It was never mentioned at my subsequent schools, so I assumed my Mum just covered it up."

"Right, well in here and we can find out for sure what's going on, at least as far as one aspect of this thing is concerned."  Lex said opening the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Smith, a friend of Dr. Hamilton's.  He's allowing us to use his resources so shall we get started.  I have a Luthor family history, and also a copy of the Cartwright history.  So Miss. Cartwright, I think we should commence with the physical."

"Why do I need a physical?"

"The genetic tests are complicated, if we can ascertain you aren't Lionel Luthor's daughter from any physical results, it would be easier."

"Okay."

Catherine pulled off her top and sat on the bench.  The doctor checked her pulse, breathing, blood pressure, blood sugar, and blood type.

"So far, nothing has disproved your claim."  Dr. Smith announced.  "So I'd like to draw some blood from both you and Lex for the tests."

"Would it not be more accurate to test against Lionel?"  
  


"We will.  It's just that we can double check specific markers against Lex.  We'll have the results to you in 24 hours.  That's the quickest I can do it, even with your influence Mr. Luthor."

"Thank you, doc."  Catherine said pulling her top on.

"Thank you."  Said Lex shaking his hand.

The three of them left, in silence.  

Once they were outside Catherine spoke.

"Well, that sucks."

"What?"

"No results until tomorrow."

"I guess."

"So, who wants to meet the sexy conversationalist?"

"I'd love to."  Chloe said.

"Chlo, you've got school."

"So, I'll blow off a couple more classes, I'll say the appointment ran late."

"Good, good."  Catherine said getting in her car and dropping the roof.

Lex got in, "We'll follow you."  Chloe called as she hopped in.

"Okay."  Suddenly there was a burst of rock music and Catherine sped off.

Lex started to follow at an equally reckless speed, when something occurred to him.

"So, who _is_ Catherine's boyfriend?"

Chloe just laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Next chapter they all have lunch.

So I hope you like it.  Please give me any and all criticism, it will b much appreciated.

Flip.


	10. Out to Lunch.

Disclaimer: So not mine it ain't funny.

Author's Note: I would like to thank Becky for her point concerning Catherine's qualifications.  I changed it to a BA, she did her secondary qualifications in two not four years, which is possible if you work hard and have a tutor, and her parents could afford this.  That would send her to uni at sixteen, and since most degrees last three years and she took a year off, it makes her twenty, probably more like twenty and a half.  I admit I wasn't really thinking when I wrote that bit.  I like that you pointed that out, it's the sort of thing I do.  I wanted her to have graduated, but also to be a little younger than Lex.   If anyone else notices anything, please point it out, I don't get my stuff beta'd, I just use spell check and grammar check, and hope it doesn't go pear-shaped.  

Chapter 10: Out to Lunch.

The BMW pulled up first, followed closely by the DB-7.  The occupant of the first car had alighted, handed the car to the valet and was heading to the restaurant before the others had got out of their vehicle.

"Hey, slow down."  Called Chloe.

"Sorry."  

"So who _is_ your boyfriend?"

"You'll see in about twenty seconds, God how impatient are you?"

Lex gave up, he'd been asking Chloe incessantly throughout the trip, and she had kept telling him that it wasn't her place to say.

"Hey Kitty, you took your time."  

_Oh God not him, anyone but him._  Thought Lex, he knew she wouldn't be dating _him_, but he was enough of a pain in the ass to make lunch excrutiating.

"Hey there Dick, I didn't know you were coming."  Catherine said with a tone Lex could easily read as 'Christ will you go crawl under some rock and die.'

"Cat!"  Came another voice Lex knew equally well, and was much happier to hear.

"Alright, sexy!"  Came the reply.

"So you said you brought guests."

"Yes," She said, then slightly lower, "I was raised to believe you should always give fair warning for a surprise."

"Hi Bruce," Lex said in a happy tone, then in a slightly less sincere one, "Dick, always a pleasure."

"Lex, good to see you."  Said Bruce, "So I understand you brought a friend."

"Bruce Wayne, meet Chloe Sullivan."

"Wow, it's an honour Mr. Wayne."

"Likewise, and please call me Bruce."

"Sure."  Chloe replied beaming happily.

"And this is Dick Grayson."  Lex said pointing to a slightly pervy-looking boy about Chloe's age.

"Hi."  Chloe said cheerfully.

"Hello, my dear, you look exquisite."  Said Dick before adding quietly.  "You know, a man reaches his sexual peak at around 18, Luthor's well past it by now."

"Yeah, and you're nowhere near the peak of anything Dick, show some manners."  Catherine said, in a tone that surprised everyone except Bruce.

"I'm sorry."  Dick said.

"Don't apologise unless you mean it, go sit at the table before I tell them about that incident last week."  Dick turned bright red and scurried away.

"What incident?"  Asked Bruce.

"God knows," replied Catherine, "but there's usually something."

Lex and Bruce headed to the table, while Catherine hung back for a word with Chloe.

"Look, one day Dick will be a great guy, honest.  He just has to get past this hormonal arsehole thing he's going through don't let him get to you."

"He gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, it's the same with most women.  I keep trying to get Bruce to leave him somewhere away from polite society until he matures, but he's having none of it.  Something to do with human rights violations, and actually liking him."

"Really, Bruce likes him?"

"His number one phrase at the moment is 'give Dick a break, he's only young.'"  They laughed.  "C'mon let's go eat, I'm famished."

Over lunch, Chloe spent a lot of time talking to Catherine about her dreams of becoming a reporter; Catherine even offered her an interview.  Lex and Bruce discussed business until Catherine gave them an ultimatum involving designer clothes shops, champagne, caviar and them paying.  Dick sat in a corner trying to look like he was following the conversation, Chloe discovered he was 14 and under Bruce's charge after his parent's deaths.

She found Catherine easy to talk to, and in many ways she was quite like Lex.  Only while Lex didn't give away that he was having a good time, Catherine was a lot more animated.  She told numerous anecdotes about her misspent youth, and even more about her well spent youth.  

Lex didn't say much, instead he watched Catherine and listened for any indication she may have been lying.  He came to the conclusion that she was either telling the truth or the best liar he had ever met.

After lunch they went to see a movie, Chloe had decided to blow off the entire day.  The movie had been Dick's choice as he'd been left out at lunch; he'd chosen some really awful, clichéd thriller.  Usually, Chloe and Lex and Bruce and Catherine would have just made out, but they had more fun by sitting a few rows away from Dick, as requested, and scripting the movie themselves.  Bruce gave the least input, while Chloe tried hard but couldn't keep up with Lex and Catherine who just rattled off dialogue like it was second nature.  Chloe decided at that point that there was no way they weren't brother and sister.

When it came time to say 'goodbye' Chloe was rather loath to go, Catherine would be staying with Bruce in Metropolis now and Chloe couldn't skip another day to find out the results with Lex.  If Catherine weren't Lex's sister, Chloe would possibly never see her again.

"Lex?"  She asked on the way home.

"Yeah, Chlo."

"I hope she is your sister, do you?"

"Yeah, Chlo."  

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Please don't complain about my characterisation of Dick, I just thought young Bruce, young Dick.  Oh, the irony of living up to his name.

Well done Lrnd, you win; well nothing actually.  Well done anyway.

Flip.


	11. All by Myself?

Disclaimer: C'mon, I know you aren't that delusional.

Author's Note: I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews.  I thought I'd give you an insight into Catherine's perspective, she's been a bit of a mystery so far, so maybe this will help; then again since I have no idea what I am about to write, it may not.

Chapter 11: All by Myself?

"For the last time Dick will you just fuck off to bed!"  Catherine was not in the mood for playing silly buggers with a 14 year old.  _Dear Lord, I know I was bad but I can't deserve this._  She thought.

"I'm telling Bruce you swore."  Dick said, sticking his tongue out.

"Well then, I'm telling him who broke the Ming vase in his study."  Dick's eyes widened and he huffed off to bed.  "And bloody well stay there this time!"  She yelled after him.

She flopped down on the sofa and poured herself a large glass of bourbon from the decanter next to her.  She stuck on the T.V and started channel hopping, not that she cared what was on; her mind was already playing 'Do I want to be a Luthor?'

Think about the fringe benefits; brother, family, a reputation.

**_A father who is Satan's earthly counterpart._**__

_But family is what I've always wanted, and he must want me if he paid to hush up that childhood shit I did._

Yes, but he caved pretty quickly when wifey found out.  Then there's him being Satan.

****

I could get a halfway decent human being running my company, instead of a guy who thinks I'll learn by filing invoices.  Then I could do my Masters in peace.

Or Lionel could take over and you'd be left in a worse position than you are now.  And did I mention the man is SATAN!

Her foray into psychosis was ceased by Bruce's return.

"So, he in bed?"

"Yeah."  _That's it don't give a fuck about me._

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine, neat bourbon is how I show all's right with the world."  She focused on a bad infomercial.

"Don't be like this, just because you might be a Luthor."  
  


"Bruce, this isn't about genetics.  It's about whether I want a family."

"But, I thought…"

"Look, I have no idea if I want to be a Luthor, a Cartwright, or a Manchester."

"You could be a Wayne."  Catherine took a deep breath._  Bad move Bruce._  He thought to himself.

"No, I am not having this argument."

"Which argument?"  _Stop talking dumbass. _ Bruce began to flinch as her tirade began.

"The one where I say; 'Bruce I am not ready to make that commitment, I don't want to have to mother Dick, move to Gotham or leave my career just so that you can get a son and heir.  I am only twenty for Christ's sake, you complete and total pratt.'"

"Oh, that one."  He said with a small grin.

"Yeah that one."  She said visibly calmer, and also smiling.

"So, can we have sex now?"

"In a minute."  Bruce looked puzzled as Catherine walked over to a door, and kicked it as hard as she could.  

He cottoned on when he heard a muffled yell from the other side.

"Go to bed Dick!"  They said in unison.

"Now?"  He asked.

"Now."  She agreed grabbing the bourbon and heading towards their room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay, I know that was short, but I'd like a quick run down of your thoughts on some things.

1) Should Catherine be Lex's sister (I'm still not sure what I want.)?

2) What should Lionel's reaction be?

3) Should we see more of Bruce?

4) Should Catherine's stepfather make an appearance?

Please, please, please give me your opinions.  I have some plot bunnies I could use, but I'm stuck as to which ones.  Give me feedback and even if I don't do what you want, you will have helped me decide.

Flip.


	12. Hands Up All Those Who Enjoy Being Inapp...

Disclaimer: If they don't want it I'll have it!  Oh, they do want it.

Author's Note: Your opinions have been taken into consideration; the results will be forthcoming (probably next chapter.)  So that means if you have an opinion for the questions at the end of the last chapter you can still post it in your REVIEW, which I know you all do for every chapter.  Now, I know the last chapter was a little odd, and the internal dialogue got fucked because it stopped doing bold and italics, but this chapter is Chloe and Lex (again!).

Chapter 12: Hands Up All Those Who Enjoy Being Inappropriate.

"Nu huh!"

"Yeah!"  
  


"Nu huh!"

"Yeah!"

"Nu hu.. Fuck this, for the last time Lex I do not look at your ass whenever it's in my eye line."

"You do, I mean it's just embarrassing."

"Even if I did, which I don't, you would have no way of knowing.  You don't have eyes in the back of your head, face it they'd be way obvious."

"Chloe, you stare so hard I can feel it, I can."

"Shut up, you liar!"  She emphasised her point by throwing a cushion at his head.

"Make me."  He smirked, having ducked his girlfriend's projectile.

"Fine."  Chloe pulled herself onto her knees, and edged towards Lex, who was further down the huge couch.  She slid beside him and rolled on top, pressing her lips to his in a long passionate kiss.  In no time at all they were wrapped around each other in a mass of limbs, lips and libidos.  

They didn't hear the angry pounding of Armani dress shoes headed down the hall towards the main lounge.  They were dimly aware the door was opened, but they were still shocked when they heard an incredibly angry voice.

"Alexander James Luthor, will you please stop fucking about."  

Chloe and Lex split apart slightly, and saw Lionel for the first time.  Chloe buried her head in Lex's shoulder, while he pasted a huge fake grin on his face and addressed his father.

"We hadn't actually reached that part yet."  Which acted as a cue for Chloe to groan with embarrassment.

"Metaphorically or literally, you are fucking about if you are not in your office ready for our scheduled meeting."

Shit, Lex you are a dumbass.

"Now, maybe your lady friend would like to leave, this is hardly appropriate behaviour with Miss. Sullivan in the house."  Lionel swept out of the room and towards Lex's office.

"Maybe I'd better disappear before he figures it out."  Chloe said suppressing the same fit of giggles that was threatening Lex.

"Where're you gonna go?"

"The Talon, I'll go gossip with Lana."  Chloe, hated to admit it, but when she was bored it was Lana she liked to go to for a chat, it _was_ purely coincidence that Lana worked in a place that a) served coffee and b) was frequented by her boyfriend who, if given the right incentive, could obtain her cups of coffee from the money he had left over from buying small countries.

"Bye."  Lex said adjusting the last of his hastily replaced clothes and giving her a kiss.

"Bye." Said Chloe, kissing him back and rearranging her own attire.

A short while later, Chloe was sat in the Talon drinking a large cappuccino and talking to Lana.  

"He didn't?"  Lana asked in a shocked whisper.

"He did."  Chloe replied nodding sagely.

"Right as you were about to?"

"Yeah, and he said it was inappropriate for Lex to be doing it with me in the house."

"He didn't recognise you?"

  
"No."

"That was lucky."

"No kidding.  It was even luckier he didn't arrive a few minutes later."

Lana started to nod, before catching Chloe's drift and then descending into a fit of the 'girly giggles', which Chloe readily joined in on.

Clark was watching from afar, it surprised him how close Lana and Chloe had gotten over the last few months.  He remembered how they'd been at each other's throats almost non-stop after Lana and Whitney broke up and Lana had made a move on Lex rather than Clark.  Chloe had called Lana a 'Laker girl wannabe whore,' while Lana, in uncharacteristically bitchy mode had called Chloe a 'fucking John Hughes heroine-never-gonnabe.'  Then suddenly they couldn't have been closer if they'd had an accident with crazy glue.

What Clark didn't know, and was probably better off not knowing, was that about three months ago, Lana had been in the stock room doing a stock take when Lex had found himself the unwitting, though more than willing, recipient of a booty call from Chloe.  She'd had to stand in a dark corner keeping as still and quiet as possible waiting for them to stop, and leave.  When Chloe had started to undo Lex's shirt, Lana had decided to take action and had caught Chloe's attention.  Chloe had managed to get Lex out by saying she thought they would be less likely to be disturbed out the back.  She'd then sworn Lana to secrecy, but kept her well up to date on all the details.  Lana had been surprisingly understanding once she realised Chloe had seen her as a 'threat' to her relationship with Lex.  In fact, what Clark didn't realise was that it was Lana's covering for Lex and Chloe that had led to her seeing Clark in whole new light and finally deciding to put him out of his misery.

Lex was as oblivious to all this as Clark, so he had no idea why Chloe _and _Lana burst into hysterics at the mention of his father, nor why they started again when he suggested their actions were inappropriate.  When he attempted to ask Chloe, after Lana had gone get Clark, she has just told him that if he played nicely with her friends for the next half hour, she'd show him a whole new definition of 'inappropriate'.


	13. Unlucky for Some.

Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville I'd be writing scripts, not fanfic.

Author's Note: Why aren't I revising, I should be revising.  I'm not though; I'm bad.  I'm trying to decide what to do with this, I am so nuts, and I really ought to plan stuff.  Now, in this chapter Catherine and Lex find out the results (probably).

Chapter 13: Unlucky for Some.

Lex pulled up in the DB-7, Catherine was already there again leaning against the BMW and talking on her mobile.

"Oh please, like you even care what side of the Atlantic I'm on."  She rolled her eyes at the person on the other end of the phone.  "Bull shit.  You'd rather fuck your secretary… Too right I know about it… Like I'd embarrass myself by broadcasting that fact… That's mature… Bugger off you sad old tosser!"  She slammed the phone shut and smacked her heel back into the tyre.  "Bastard, bastard MEN!"

"Including me in that."  Lex said with a smirk.

"Probably."  She replied regaining some of her composure.

"What was up?"

"Just my stepfather being an arse."

"Don't you get on?"  Lex suddenly realised how vaguely she had talked about the man.

"Let's just say Mum was the only reason we never killed each other, and he doesn't appreciate having to hand over the business, which he basically ran by himself for the last fifteen years, to me because that's what she wanted."

"So, you're kinda invading his territory?"

"Yeah, it's not that he begrudges me the company, he'd just rather hand it over when he feels he's ready.  It's pretty understandable, I just can't help wanting to smack him into next week though."  She smiled at him.  "So you look rough, good night I take it?"

"Chloe got all 'inappropriate,'" He said with a smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?"  She said pushing herself off the car.

"'Cause you are."  He said walking inside.

She followed behind shaking her head in a resigned way.

"So, why the sunglasses?"  He asked just before they got to the door.

"'Cause you weren't the only one who got a good shag last night, 'course I had a bottle of neat bourbon as well."  She stepped through the door ahead of him leaving Lex with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"That is what we commonly term an 'over share.'"  He said following her.

The only response he got was a bright laughter that someone with a hangover shouldn't have been capable of.

They entered the same lab they had been in the day before, and waited.  As the wait went on Catherine began to tap her fingernails on the desk she was leaning against in a strange and irritating rhythm.

"Could you not do that?"

"Sorry," She pulled her hand off the desk.  "I gave up smoking last year, but I still can't do the nervous thing very well."

"Are you worried about what they'll say?"

"'Course I bloody am, aren't you?"

"Kind of."  
  


"I'll say why I am if you say why you are."

"For you it's obvious, you don't want to be a Luthor."  Lex snapped at her.

She looked angry, then slightly sheepish.  "I could probably cope if I'll get you as a brother."

Lex looked surprised.  "Well, you wouldn't exactly suck as a sister."

She smiled at him.  "You know, when I arrived in your office, all I could think about was how awful it would be to have Lionel 'I own half the world and don't give a toss about anyone in it' Luthor for a father.  It never occurred to me I'd get a brother as well."

Lex smirked.  "When you arrived all I could think was that my father had cheated on my mother, the woman he supposedly loved, and I'd have to deal with his consequences.  I didn't consider actually liking you."

At that moment Dr. Smith entered the room.

"Well, I have your results."

They looked at each other and then at him expectantly.

"Well?"  They said in unison.

"My beautiful children both in the same room, I've never been happier."  Came an instantly recognisable voice behind them.

They spun around to see Lionel Luthor standing right in the middle of the room.

"So you _are_ my Dad?"  Catherine asked hesitantly.

"Was there ever any doubt, considering this is the…" He mentally checked them off.  "Sixth paternity test that's been carried out?"

"Well, when you put it like that."  She conceded.

"Now, my beautiful baby girl," he said, stepping forward and stroking her face.  "What will it take to make you go away?"


	14. Patricide is Illegal, Unfortunately.

Disclaimer: If I got sued you would get sarcasm, and not much else.  So it's not really worth it is it?

Author's Note: I'm glad you like it; it makes me happy when you review.  Crush was very good, Chloe got some action (not with Lex damn it!), and we found out the name of Lex's Mummy, Lillian is a nice name.

Chapter 14: Patricide is Illegal, Unfortunately.

Catherine sank back so she was sitting on the edge of the desk; Lionel was still stood near her.

"Come, come my dear, you didn't actually think I'd welcome you with open arms did you?  I know your mother didn't raise an idiot."

She took a deep breath and counted to ten.  When that didn't calm her down, she stood and whacked Lionel straight in the jaw with an amazingly strong right hook.  She grabbed her bag and stormed out, Lex followed suppressing laughter at the image his father presented.

By the time he got outside, Catherine was already tearing out of the grounds at high speed.  Lionel, still shaky from the punch arrived next to him.

"That girl is a fucking psychotic!" 

"Yeah, I'm sure the tactful way you told her you didn't want her had nothing to do with it."  Lex said heading to his car.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"She's my sister."  He said as he got in.

"Lex, don't do it, you don't know what you're dealing with."

"That's as may be, but I'm not gonna let her do something stupid."  His car started and he tore off in the same direction as Catherine.

"This can't be good."  Lionel said, going to his own car and following his children.

The three cars raced along the road to Metropolis.  Catherine arrived about ten minutes before Lex due to her head start and the fact she was going about twice the speed limit.  Lex had driven marginally slower than Catherine, and Lionel had gone about the same speed as Lex.

The DB-7 arrived at the Metropolis Hilton, followed a few minutes later by Lionel's classic Jaguar.  Lex was already inside talking to the desk clerk.

"The Wayne party, where are they staying?"  He was asking.

"The Penthouse suite, would you like me to call up?"

"No."  Lex said halfway to the lift.

"Where's he going?"  Lionel asked the clerk.

"Penthouse."  She replied.

"Fucking, arsehole, bastard, fucker.  God I want him to fall off the world.  What was I thinking coming here?"  Catherine muttered to herself, while simultaneously chucking her clothes into her suitcase.

"You shouldn't let him get to you."  Lex said.  "The door was open."

"Fuck off."  She said.  Noticing Lionel skulking in the main doorway she added.  "And you can bugger off and all.  I know where I'm not wanted.  Don't worry, I won't fuck up your PR."  She said barging past them and to the lift, ready to go back down.

"Don't be a martyr, I'll give you however much you want."  Lionel said to her.

She whirled around on him and got right in his face.  "Look, I don't give a toss what you think, but I don't want your money.  I'm doing fine without you, as always.  So take your hush money and shove it up your arse."  The lift came and she got on.  "Don't forget to lock the door, Bruce has lots of pretty things, he'd be pissed if they went missing."

Lionel put his arm in the way to block the lift doors.  "You're dating Bruce Wayne?"  He asked a plan already forming in his head.

"As far as you're concerned?"  She said sweetly.  "NO!"  She shoved his arm out of the way and the doors closed in front of her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay, that was short, but I've got everything I wanted down.

More soon hope you like.

Flip.


	15. How to Sell Your Soul in a Buyer's Marke...

Disclaimer: I've got a nice line in tat, but no TV shows.

Author's Note: Does anyone know the password for the LuthorCorp Intranet, I've tried loads of times, but I just can't get on, if anyone knows, please e-mail me.  I would love you forever.

Chapter 15: How to Sell Your Soul in a Buyer's Market.

Catherine was standing outside screaming at the valet to get her car.

"For the last time it's mine, I want to leave so go get it!"

"I-I- can't Ma'am."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I told him not to."

"Yeah, and I told you to fuck off."

"Now, now sweetheart.  That's no way to talk to me."

Stepping away from a terrified valet she spoke in a faux-fifties-American accent.  "Well, gee Dad, I was kinda thinkin' it didn't matter," reverting to her own voice, and in an accusatory tone, "since you want to get me out of your life."

"What on Earth would make you think that?"  Lionel said lightly.

"Well the whole, 'what will it take to make you go away' thing as kind of a big clue."

"Look, you little bitch," Lionel, deciding scare tactics were in order, grabbed her by the collar and growled in her ear.  "I want Wayne Enterprises, and you're going to help me get it.  Now, you will do whatever it takes to get Bruce to marry you, and then you will sign over control of the stock, I know he will give you, to me."  Getting closer to her ear he added, "If you don't, the company Mummy worked so hard to keep afloat will disappear off the face of the planet, before you can say 'fuck you, Lionel'."

"How do you know about my mother's financial difficulties?"  She asked, squirming to gat out of his grip.

"Come on, I know you're not naïve enough to think you were the product of a functional, loving relationship?"

"No," she replied, as he finally released his grip, "I just assumed it was part of her dysfunctional, masochistic tendencies."

Lex was now headed towards them.  "So, do we have a deal?"

"Can I get my masters and run my company if I do this?"

"Of course."

"Sure, then we have a deal."  She said, quiet enough so Lionel could hear, but Lex couldn't.

"Endearing yourself to our newest family member, Dad?"  He asked with a smirk.

"Actually, Catherine and I have come to a decision," he paused and looked at his daughter, "Lex, there are now three members of the Luthor family."

"You mean you're accepting Catherine as your own?"

"Of course, Lex."  He answered a huge shit-eating grin covering his face.

"Just so you know though," Catherine added, "we won't be making an official announcement, yet."

"That's alright," Lex said.  "We have to get to know each other better, you're going to stay with me at the mansion."

"Okay."  She replied with a smile.

"A brilliant suggestion Lex, we want you two to look as close as possible for the announcement."

Maybe if I give her enough information she'll decide to go back to England as a Cartwright.

_Lex is a damn fool if he thinks I'm going to let him turn her against me._

_Jesus, what have I done?  I think I'm going to be sick._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry it's quite short, but I really liked this bunny, and I didn't want to over power it with too much info.


	16. Keeping Secrets.

Disclaimer: Well, duh!

Chapter 16: Keeping Secrets.

Lex had taken Catherine on a guided tour of the mansion and they were now sat in the dining room, having dinner, with Chloe.

"So, Chloe, when are we gonna do this interview?"

"Well, whenever you're ready.  Is there some sort of rush?"

"Well, kind of I have some things to do back home so I won't be over for a while."

"What things?"

"The usual, go to work, gain my masters, turn 21."

"You are coming back for that right?"  Lex said.

"Sure."  She replied, feeling queasy and desperately wanting to escape the room.

"We'll do the interview tomorrow at school, about 2:30?"

"Great."

Catherine entered the Torch offices at 2:25, Lex following after her rattling off instructions.

"Now they don't know about me and Chloe, and don't mention Dad, and you shouldn't feel obliged to answer all her…"

"LEX!"  She yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up.  I've given interviews before.  And, even though they're your friends, I'd appreciate our connection being kept quiet, I still haven't told my step dad."

"Hey, you're early."  Chloe said brightly.  "I haven't set up yet, grab coffee or whatever, I'll be ready in a few."

Clark and Lana arrived next.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah Clark."

"Do you have a date for Friday?"

"Clark, I don't do dances, and even if I did, I wouldn't do them on Friday's."  She paused a moment before adding "And even if I did them on Friday's I wouldn't let you set me up."

"See, I told you she wouldn't be interested."  Lana said.

"Are you sure?"  He asked.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but what part of 'no' don't you understand?"  Catherine asked, before Clark could answer, she carried on.  "I mean, do you have any idea how insulting it is to suggest that Chloe can't get a date, or do just think her taste in men is so poor you want to save her from herself?"

"Who are you?"  He asked.

"Just a spectator in your weird high school rituals."

"Don't you think that you were a bit rude considering you barely know me?"

"Don't you think you were a bit rude considering you do know her?"  Catherine asked in the same tone she used when Dick was being particularly bratty.

Clark looked flustered before saying "I guess you have a point, I'm sorry Chlo I shouldn't have asked."

"That's okay Clark, I'll forgive you.  C'm'ere."  She said and gave him a friendly hug.  "Now, are you gonna do some work or just hang around making the place look untidy?"  Clark got the hint and went to his desk.

Chloe walked over to Catherine and whispered harshly "You shouldn't have done that, I wasn't going to go."

"I'm sorry, I've been spending too much time with Dick, I'm becoming…" She shuddered, "motherly." 

Chloe suppressed a giggle at this, since she didn't know any mothers, let alone anyone else, who wore tops emblazoned with 'Barbie is a slut'.  

"So, I'm ready for my close-up Mr. De Mille."  Catherine offered as Chloe finished setting up the video camera.

"Huh?"

"Can we start the interview?"

"Yeah"

"Lex."

"Yes."

"Do one will ya, it's very off-putting having you watch me like that."  Catching the look she was getting, Catherine added.  "I won't disclose any state secrets.  Cross my fingers."  She paused for a moment, "I mean heart."  She said with a grin.

"I agree with her Lex."  Chloe said.  "There is no good reason for you to be here."

"Fine, I know where I'm not wanted."  He huffed, before leaving.  He didn't have to see it to know that both girls rolled their eyes.

"What was that all about?"  Asked Clark.

"Nothing."  They replied.

The interview took about an hour due to the various tangents they went off on.  Clark had pretended to work on an article for fifteen minutes before bemusedly heading off to find Lex and leaving the girls to chat.  

As the interview drew to a close, Catherine began to chatter on about recent events.

"Yeah, so he comes round to the hotel room all 'how much do you want to disappear?' and the minute Bruce's name gets mentioned he's suddenly ready to become father of the year."

"A trait Lex has often noted."  Chloe said.

"What you're Lionel's daughter?"  Lana asked, only marginally less shocked than Chloe and Catherine were when they realised she was still in the room.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I swear to God I'll break your neck."

"Calm down, she's kept me and Lex a secret."

"Lex never said anyone else knew."

"Lex doesn't know."  Chloe said.

"Lex doesn't know what?"  Lex asked coming into the room.

"Anything much at all."  Catherine said.

"Hey, he knows lots of things," Chloe said, Lex looked smugly in his sister's direction.  "It's just none of them are particularly relevant to the world outside his own head."

Lex turned towards Chloe and said "Why Miss. Sullivan, there was almost a complement in there."

"Sorry, Mr. Luthor," she said carefully annunciating his name, "I'll try harder to insult you properly next time."

"Chloe, you should be nicer to Lex."  Clark said, and was completely baffled by the round of stifled giggles he received.


	17. Family Values.

Disclaimer: Is it mine? No.

Author's Note: Okay, I was getting bored, so this is about six months down the line, Catherine's been away in England, but has been keeping in touch with Lex through phone and e-mail.  She is now back, ready to face up to her destiny as a Luthor.

I know it's been awhile, but I had my first exam today.  Writing this is kind of my reward for being good and getting up in time.

Chapter 17: Family Values.

The limousine pulled into the driveway.  The driver got out and opened the door for the young lady inside.  She stepped out and released the deep breath she had been holding.  She walked up the drive and was met at the door by two men, one young and bald, the other older and with more hair.

"Hey guys."  She said with a cheery grin.

"Cat.  You should've come sooner, we've missed you."

"Yes, sweetheart.  But I understand that your studies must come first."

"So, I have news, let's go inside."

They entered, and went to the library.  Lionel sat behind the desk and Lex leaned against the front.

"Well?"  They asked.

"I'm getting married!"  Catherine said, placing her palm flat against her chest and grinning.

"Bruce?"  Lex asked.

She frowned slightly and said, "No, Prince William.  Of course Bruce."

"Congratulations."  He said, and got up and hugged her.

"Yes, my dear."  Said Lionel walking around the desk and embracing her.  "Congratulations."  In a whisper he added.  "Well done, I thought it would take you much longer."

"God I wish you were girls."

"Huh?!"  They answered in unison.

"Ring!"  She said waggling the appropriate finger about.

Lex leaned past his father and inspected the band, "Very nice."  He said.

Lionel took her fingers and inspected it far more closely than his son.  

"I have a jeweller's eye piece somewhere if you want a better look."  She told him with just enough sarcasm to not piss him off too much.

"It's an intriguing setting, is there a particular significance, or was he too cheap to buy a diamond?"  Lionel asked, as innocently as he could muster.

"As you can see the band is platinum with alternating black opal, deep purple amethyst and green emerald.  Vivid green I might add, the most valuable."  She said this with a look at Lionel that put him in his place.  "They represent the unions our marriage will have."

"What do you mean?"  Lionel asked.

"The opal represents Wayne Enterprises, the amethyst is LuthorCorp, and the emerald is Longridge."  

"How lovely!"  Lionel said obviously growing bored of the conversation.

"And before you get your knickers in a twist, he also bought me a diamond ring, I wear it around my neck so it's closer to my heart."  She pulled the neck of her sweater down exposing a beautifully cut diamond on a chain that was long enough so that it hung exactly over her heart. 

"Come here girl."  Lionel said, as soon as she was close enough, he grabbed the ring and began examining it.  "It's flawed!"  He proclaimed after a short while.

"Duh!"  She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the Vincent diamond is famous for its flaw."

"He gave you the Vincent diamond?"

"Yeah."  Catherine looked at Lionel with disbelief, as he walked over to her and hugged her again.

"I've never been more proud of you."

"You only met me six months ago."

"Yes, but you've done lots of things in your life I'm very proud of you for this."  He said offhandedly.

"Here's hoping I never cure cancer, imagine the praise."  Lex suppressed a smirk.

"There's no need for that, what does your stepfather say?"

"Who cares?"

"He said that?"

"No, me."

"Does he know?"  
  


"No, he'll find out when it's announced."  Catherine turned around and started to leave.  "I'm off to find Chloe and Lana, they'll appreciate my ring."  She said before heading out.

"Who?"  Lionel asked bewilderedly, Lex shook his head in amusement as he left.  "No, really Lex, WHO?"  He asked the empty room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As far as I know there is no Vincent diamond, just pretend.  I assume Bruce's company has a black logo, I don't remember from the movies, the L as we all know is purple, and I made Catherine up, so her company logo is whatever I want it to be.


	18. Girls Will be Girls.

Disclaimer:  I wouldn't let it end, at least not without announcing a DVD release date.  

Author's Note: I'm changing my opinion of Lionel, at least in relation to Catherine; I think he might go niceish, for a while at least.  He's still going to end up a bastard, but I refuse to believe he has absolutely no conscience.  You probably won't see what I mean for a bit, but I felt I should warn you.

Chapter 18: Girls Will Be Girls.

"Oh. My. God."  Chloe stated staring at the ring on Catherine's finger.  "That is beautiful."

Catherine grinned like an idiot.

"And he gave you the Vincent diamond?"

More grinning.

"This is huge."

Lana stared at them bemusedly and asked, "What's the Vincent diamond?"

"Well, back in the days of alchemy, people were constantly trying to turn lead into gold as you know.  Anyway, there was supposedly this very rich man who believed that you could do this through applying great pressure to the metal, and thus change is structure.  He employed a team of people to study this, and they just wasted time pressing things in huge vices never expecting anything to happen.  Anyway, legend has it that one day they got a huge weight and placed a large piece of carbon under it, the weight went down and they left it, when it was lifted they found it had become a diamond, only it contained a flaw.  The story goes that a fly must have landed in it as the weight went down and was preserved by the process, if you look at the diamond and squint the flaw does kind of look like a squished fly, but that doesn't matter because no one has ever bought this diamond for the diamond or the flaw.  The truth is that these 'alchemists' could easily have got hold of a flawed diamond cheaply and handed it over with this fanciful story to a gullible man with too much money.  The thing is that no one has ever conclusively proved the story false and, over time, a relatively worthless jewel has become highly sought after in many circles.  Bruce got it because he knows that a) I love anything with a story, and b) it would impress Lionel no end as he has been outbid for it on three occasions."

"Oh, so it's not really worth anything?" 

"No, it's like all things, worth the value placed upon it.  It's like the film 'The Pink Panther', that was a diamond that was flawed and everyone tried to steal because it was famous for it's flaw.  Anyway, I doubt Bruce actually paid that much for it, he's too savvy."

"So you're saying that this diamond is not worth as much as everyone thinks it is?"

"No, I'm saying the last guy who owned had a 'closing down sale' and you could pick things up cheaply."

"You know it's proof that some people have too much money that something like the Vincent diamond could exist."  Chloe said.

"Yeah, but it's now so old that it sort of qualifies as an antique."  

"It's like baseball cards, they're worth nothing, but after a while, in the right circles they gain value."  Lana offered.

"Precisely, I mean the list of people the diamond belonged to is enough to give it value.  There's royalty, film stars, entrepreneurs; the list goes on.  Word has it that one owner was Catherine the Great herself."

"Wow, this is one well travelled rock."  Chloe said.  "But it is not as weird as you and Bruce, I mean I am completely shocked by the revelation."

"I know, it's just amazing, I never would have believed I'd marry Bruce.  Oh, God!"

"What?"

"You understand that Dick will basically be my stepson."

"Ewww."

"Precisely."

"So where and when?"  Lana chipped in.

"Three months, in Metropolis."  She paused and added.  "Now, I don't have many friends, so I'd like you to be my bridesmaids.  Chloe, you're like my sister-in-law or something, so I'd like you to be my maid of honour.  Will you both?"

"Sure, we'd love to."  They answered.

"Great, now the announcement hasn't gone out yet.  But I've got the designs for the dresses already.  They are the best bridesmaid's dresses you will ever see, you will both look great."

"What about your dress?"  Lana asked.

"Really great, but I have to run it past Dad first."  She pulled a face.

"He won't let you just choose?"

"I have to run the dress I'm wearing next week past him too.  He thinks I'll embarrass him or something."

"What's next week?"

"My official acceptance as a Luthor."

"Huh?"

"We're doing interviews this week to break the story, but my first official function is next week.  It's some society ball or something."  She drank some of her coffee.  "So, you and Lex still incognito?"

"Clark, Pete, Lana and Whitney know, and Lex knows they know.  We're gonna tell my Dad in the next few days, and yours after that."

"How'd they find out?"

"Not in a good way."

"Tell."

"Okay, but if Lex ever finds out I've told he's gonna kill me."  Chloe took a deep breath and told the story.

Two Months Earlier.

_Lex had been waiting nearly an hour for Chloe to be alone, so that he could get her up to the mansion.  So far Clark had spent ten minutes discussing his latest sports article, and Pete had spent twenty arguing about the relevance of his date with Felice._

_This, Lex had objected to on the grounds that even Pete would not consider this truly newsworthy, ever.  She was currently interviewing Whitney for the post of sports writer due to Clark's seeming incompetence at the job.  He knew there was no point trying to get her to the castle until she had finished that.  Of course Lex, being Lex, was growing impatient, especially since he couldn't go in and wait, as that would arouse suspicion.  The second Whitney finished speaking to Chloe; Lex sent her a text telling her to get outside, as he hadn't seen her all day.  Chloe was not exactly pleased at the order, but was more than happy to oblige.  She said goodbye to the guys and left, apparently to go home.  _

_Once outside, she found the car around the corner and got in.  During the brief ride to Lex's they had a short discussion about their days, and went straight to Lex's room when they arrived._

_"I don't have much time."  Chloe said pulling her top off._

_"Shame, still I've got a trip I can send your Dad on next week."  Lex replied with a smirk._

_"You know, he's getting suspicious, you've sent him on more since we've been dating than he ever went on before."  She said between kisses._

_"The last time he was away was that three weeks in California when they had all those problems."  He pulled her onto the bed and divested her of the last of her clothing._

_Meanwhile at the Talon._

_"Rats."_

_"What is it honey?"  Lana asked._

_"I can't find my lit paper."_

_"Where did you last have it?"_

_"Well, I wrote it on… oh shit!"_

_"What?"  
  
_

_"It's at Lex's, I did it on his computer."_

_"Clark, it's due in tomorrow."_

_"I know, how am I meant to hand it in now?"  Clark knew he'd just use his super speed to get it, but he couldn't tell Lana that._

_"I'll give you a ride Kent."  _

_"Really?  Thanks Whitney."_

_"That's okay."_

_"You coming Lana, I can drop you home on the way back?"_

_"Yeah, thank you."_

_"Hey, don't suppose you got room for a little guy."_

_"Yeah Pete, you should fit."  Whitney said.  "I'm not sure about the ego though, it's got pretty big since Felice said yes."  With a round of laughter they headed off to Lex's._

_At the mansion._

_"Lex hurry up, I'm starving."  Chloe protested from her position on the counter._

_"As a Luthor I can do a lot of things making food cook faster, is not one of them."  He said bending over to reach the mustard at the back._

_"Oh well, I'll just have to appreciate the view."  She said.  "You know on reflection, you should wear Calvin Klein underwear."_

_"Why?" He asked knowing full well what her answer would be._

_"'Cause then I wouldn't have to wait for you to bend over to admire your ass."  She grinned at him._

_"You know, you shouldn't criticise my taste in clothing when you're sat in my kitchen in a bed sheet."  He said walking over to her._

_"So now you complain about easy access?"  She asked opening the sheet, he closed the gap between them and kissed her, she wrapped him in her sheet._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea Clark?"  Lana asked as they all walked around to the kitchen entrance to the mansion._

_"Lana, Lex gave me a key so I could make deliveries without disturbing anyone.  The computer is in the library right down the hall, we'll be in and out without anyone seeing us."_

_"And we can have a look at how the other half live."  Whitney added._

_"I have a bad feeling about this."  Lana said._

_"If you don't stop, we'll get carried away and I'll burn your snack."_

_"Fuck the snack."  Chloe said, then with a sly grin appearing on her face.  "I have a better idea, fuck me."_

_Knowing a godfather offer when he saw one, Lex slid her off the counter and laid her on the floor._

_"See Lana, no one's about.  It'll be fine."  Clark assured her as he slid the key in the lock._

_"Let's just go quickly."  She replied as he opened the door._

_"You know it works better if you actually move towards your target."  Whitney offered as Clark stopped dead in his tracks on seeing two of his best friends writhing in a sheet on the kitchen floor._

"Jesus Christ, what happened?"

"Well, Lana being the least shocked at the turn of events just said 'Get a room you guys.' To which Lex replied 'I have and you're all standing in one of them.'"

"What did you say?"

"Anyone who looks in the next twenty seconds dies."

"So there was no problem?"

"Well, no, not after I was dressed and we'd sedated Pete."  Chloe answered.

"That's true, it was me that got into trouble for knowing and not saying anything."  Lana huffed.

"That's always the way."  Catherine consoled.

"Yeah, and now I can happily make out with him in the Torch offices without worrying about the 'Kent Gestapo'."

"Chloe would you stop calling him that."

"Please, he reads Nietzsche, he should expect certain comparisons to the Third Reich."

"CHLOE!"  Lana warned.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay, just a quick note to say that I read a review today talking about how flaws detract from the value of diamonds.  I do know this, and I was always intending to have a back-story to the diamond.  I didn't feel I should have it explained in the last chapter, as I didn't think it was appropriate, looking back I probably should have posted these together.  The whole idea for the flawed diamond is down to the 'Pink Panther' movies, they were cool.

By the way, I spent ages on the Internet researching the jewels in the other ring; vivid green emeralds really are the most expensive.


	19. We Are Family.

Disclaimer: I'll swap you.

Author's Note: The story is heading towards the wedding now, after this chapter there will be another time jump.  I know that this means that you won't see them 'come out' to their parents, but I will either write a short piece specifically about that or do it in flashback like in the previous chapter.  I know it looks like I've forgotten about Lionel's ultimatum, but I haven't all will become clear soon.

Chapter 19: We Are Family.

The last week had been a blur of publicity about the latest addition to the Luthor clan.  Catherine was sick of it and the next person who asked her about it was 'gonna get thumped' as she had informed both Lex and her father.  Lex had told he'd be more than willing to hold them down, but Lionel had told her not to worry, as they would soon only be interested in the wedding.  It had been at this point she had first contemplated suicide, later she'd decided culling the press would be ten times better. 

She was currently sat waiting for her gown for the ball that night.  This had been the subject of a 48 hour-long argument between her and her father.  Mainly consisting of 'you're wearing purple' and 'I want a blue dress'.  She had finally acquiesced after a heated 'debate' in the library.  She had emerged in tears, and Lionel had a reddened cheek.  Lex had had the sense not to ask what had occurred, but the result had been that Lionel had allowed his daughter to get whatever style of dress she wished so long as it was purple.

Lex's week had been a lot less stressful as Gabe had been sent away to sort out some trouble at another plant, meaning that Chloe was staying in the mansion.  Although Lionel had been staying, Lex had been able to sneak to Chloe's room every night and had found it easier to cope with his father's presence.  As it was a Friday, Lionel had offered Chloe the opportunity to come to the ball as well.  She had accepted thinking Lex was behind it, only to discover that Lionel had made the offer of his own volition.  Still it meant she could keep an eye on Lex and possibly make some contacts for the future.

After school, Lex picked Chloe up and took her straight to the Luthor home in Metropolis.  The minute they entered the real world appeared to fly out of the window, not only was the house full of priceless artwork and immaculate furnishings, their were also tailors, hairdressers and a beautician.  Lionel was sitting at his desk getting a manicure while arguing in Japanese over the speaker phone, Catherine was talking in French on a mobile and writing messages to Lionel to aid the negotiations, the minute she spotted Lex she motioned for him to take over the phone call.  She then showed Chloe a huge rack of dresses and told her she could choose any one she wanted.

Chloe spent an hour looking at the dresses, trying them on and picking one that suited her.  She was surprised by the way everyone in the room offered an opinion when she picked, she'd expected it from Catherine, the tailors and, possibly, Lex, but everyone, including Lionel, helped her pick out the perfect dress.  It was a beautiful green dress in silk; it was ankle length with a fitted bodice and a skirt that was loose enough to flow as she walked.  She also had a pair of low heels, Catherine had attempted to get her into some, admittedly gorgeous, Jimmy Choo stilettos, but Chloe knew her feet would be killing her and she couldn't enjoy herself.  She, as well as the two Luthor children, had had a manicure and then her hair had been put into a simple French twist.  

Unlike Chloe, Catherine and Lex had been to enough functions to know that they could be as late as they liked and no one would care, so rather than rush getting ready they helped Lionel finish his business and acted like five year-olds.  This was perfectly alright with Lionel until, in the middle of a difficult negotiation, there was a loud yell and his children came tearing through the room, Lex was first with some strange gunk on his head, followed closely by Catherine brandishing a cloth and calling out to him 'but we have to polish your head for the ball'.  Lionel had put his call on hold and told them to start getting ready or there'd be hell to pay.  After that things had quietened down.

Catherine had elected to get ready in her room, with all the helpers going in to ensure she looked perfect.  When she emerged it was amazing, her hair was up in a high ponytail style but curled so that it fell in ringlets to the nape of her neck.  Her dress was a purple silk halter neck, it was backless, and had a daringly high split.  Chloe couldn't quite see herself in it, but then she hadn't been raised in the same circles as Catherine, and was still shy about going to the beach, as she would have to expose her body.

Lex and Lionel looked very dashing in their tuxedos, although Lionel had had his hair treated so he didn't look 'like a hippie scarecrow' as his children had recently informed him.  The spruced up foursome headed downstairs and got in the limousine, and made their way to the ball.

"Chloe, why don't you act as Lex's date tonight?"  Catherine asked innocently on the way over.

"Really, Cat I don't think she'd want to."  Lex said.

"I think it's a very good idea, she'll keep you out of trouble, and you can ensure we don't lose her."  Lionel said.

"Well, I guess that settles the issue."  Chloe said to no one in particular.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with my son?"  Lionel asked, adding, "Because you wouldn't be the first."  He smirked, proving it was definitely a family trait.

The rest of the journey was spent in stunned silence as everyone came to terms with the fact that Lionel had a sense of humour.

On arriving at the ball, Catherine took her father's arm, and Chloe took Lex's.  As they walked up the path side-by-side Catherine took the chance to test Lionel's newly acquired sense of fun and told him the one about Mickey's divorce.  The picture every paper published in their society section was Lionel Luthor and his estranged daughter sharing a joke on their first public occasion together.

The night was perfect from Lionel's point of view; Lex was behaving himself and only danced with Chloe and a quick dance with his sister.  Catherine proved herself to be a star, charming the socks off every man in the room through subtle flirtation and a keen interest in everything from nuclear physics to fly-fishing.  She then put the icing on the cake by announcing her engagement to Bruce, as intended right after the speeches at the end of dinner.  She then spent her time hanging on her intended's arm, even though Lionel knew she'd rather be dancing.  

The evening was as uneventful as Lionel had hoped, Catherine's engagement had easily detracted from Lex's 'date' and no one had even considered Chloe could be more than a friend.  Lionel had his suspicions about the relationship, but was willing to let it slide for the moment, as he was busy concentrating on the wedding and its resulting opportunities.  

Catherine got a ride home with Bruce, but didn't stay the night with him, as she felt sickened just looking at him at the moment.  Lex and Chloe had already retired to bed by the time she arrived; Lionel was waiting up for her.

"Darling, you took your time." 

"I know, he wanted me to stay the night, but I couldn't.  Thank God this is on its way to being over."

"It won't be over until I say it is."  Lionel said sharply.

"Come off it.  Marriage, shares, cursory time together, separation, divorce.  That's the plan, right?"

"Sweetie," he said approaching her kindly, "you won't be able to divorce him immediately.  He will not want that kind of humiliation.  This will take time, but I promise you will not be married to him this time in five years."

"I won't stay with him that long, I feel sick looking at him knowing what we're doing to him.  I've only slept with him four times since I was last over here.  Why do you think I spent six months in England?"

"I know this is hard for you, but you made me a promise.  Luthors are expected to honour agreements."  Lionel told her sternly.

In response, Catherine snorted.  

"Don't be like that young lady."  He said, turning to leave.  As he reached the hall he turned back to her and calmly stated.  "Next time you see your fiancée, get laid."

Catherine picked up a vase of flowers and threw it at his retreating figure.  She sat on the couch, drew her knees to her chest and stared at the water running down the wall.  She didn't know how long she'd been sat like that, but when Lex passed by on his way to the kitchen her legs had gone to sleep.

"You don't look happy."  He said.  "And neither does the vase."  He sat next to her.

"I'm fine, I just had a little disagreement with Dad."  She smiled weakly.

"I would've thought you'd be at Bruce's."

"Nah, I wasn't in the mood.  I mean the last thing I need is Dick first thing in the morning."

"I'll choose to ignore the innuendo, and suggest that since you'll be marrying him it would be an idea to acquaint yourself with his lifestyle." 

"That's good advice, but I'm gonna have to grab as much time as I can where I can be me and not Mrs. Bruce Wayne while I still can.  Anyway, society balls don't make me horny so much as suicidal.  I'd better get to bed if I want to be up tomorrow."  She stood, or made an attempt to, dead legs and stilettos didn't make a great combination.

Lex suppressed a snicker.  "Get your shoes off, come in the kitchen and I'll make you some hot chocolate and a snack."

"Ooh yum!  I'll go put my pyjamas on, I don't want to ruin the dress."  She ran off to her room.

A sleepy Chloe emerged a few seconds after Catherine disappeared.  "Hey sexy."  She said walking up to Lex and cuddling into his chest.  "Can I get some food?"

"Sure, I was just about to do hot chocolate and something for me and Cat."

"Sounds great, I'll help."

Lex and Chloe went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate and croissants.  Lex managed to find all the ingredients very quickly, using cream and Belgian chocolate for the drinks.  Catherine turned up when they were about halfway through the process of making the chocolate.

"Hey."

"You know you are allowed to dress down for bed."  Chloe said.

Catherine looked puzzled before realizing she had yet to remove her makeup and take down her hair.  "Oh fuck it."  She said.

"Well it is an interesting ensemble."  Lex commented.

"You can talk, there's a new invention called pyjama trousers consider it."  She shot back.

"Hey, I like Lex in boxers."

"Yeah, but you aren't related to him." 

"Good point."

"No fair, why don't you rag on Chloe about what she wears in bed?"  Lex said, as close to a whine as he ever managed.

"Because she's wearing trousers and a vest same as me.  But you can complain about her choice if you want."

"He already has."  Chloe said.  "He thinks I should wear less."

"Hey!  The next person to take the Mickey goes to bed with no snack."  Lex said in his sternest voice.

Both girls managed to look meek for a whole thirty seconds before laughing.  When the phone rang, Catherine went to answer it, while Chloe and Lex made out against the counter.  After about five minutes Catherine returned looking pale.

"What's wrong?"  Chloe asked.

"It's my stepfather, he's had a heart attack.  They've rushed him to hospital, but they don't know how things will be, they think he may need a bypass."

Lex walked over and gave her a supportive hug.  "I'll give you a lift to the airport."

"Yeah, I'll go grab the essentials."

Lex pulled on some trousers, a sweatshirt and trainers.  Catherine grabbed her bag, passport, coat and trainers and they were on their way in five minutes.  Due to Luthor influence she got a place on the next flight.

"Say bye to Dad and Bruce, I'll call as soon as I land."

"See you soon."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay, that was longer than I meant, but I wanted to get that all out of the way.  I'm not sure exactly what will be in the next chapter, but I think it will be an all boys chat featuring Lex, Bruce and someone else, but I haven't decided who yet.  At the moment it's between Clark, Dick and Lionel, state your preference in your review


	20. Boys Will Be Boys.

Disclaimer: I have a Bagpuss watch and a Sulley pen.

Author's Note: Someone pointed out that valedictorians don't exist in England, from what I understand they are just the person who got the best mark in that year, so that's all I meant I couldn't be bothered to write it at the time as I did the chapter quite quickly.  As for the comment about the A-levels, the old ones could actually be done with a couple of good pieces of coursework and a good exam.  Trust me, I did no work until it was absolutely necessary, and still managed two Bs and a C in a subject I basically didn't understand.  So that's how I figure someone of reasonable intelligence who works non-stop can do well enough to get into Oxford in only a year, apart from anything else she would have done subjects that were learnable, I figure she did business, maths and a language, the language would probably have been taught from an early age, meaning it was just a case of getting the qualification, as for the other two, the amount of time I spent in the classroom during my A-levels was about 5hours a week per subject and about the same on homework and wider reading.  She would probably only need 20 hours a week per subject, that would be 4hours teaching per subject per day, and she could easily manage that, especially if she didn't go out and didn't conform to the usual school year.  

Chapter 20: Boys Will Be Boys.

Lex entered the familiar club, and headed straight for the VIP section.  A quick glance around and he spotted Bruce in a corner.

"Hey."

"Lex."  

"I'm sure you should look happier, this is your last night as a free man."

Bruce smiled.  "Not exactly Lex, the wedding's still two months away."

"Ah, but this is your bachelor party, so it is true."

"I wish it could have been closer to the wedding, but I have to make these trips now or I can't go on honey moon."

"Yeah, well.  Let the drinking commence."

Two metropolitans and a Beverly Hills iced tea (each) later, Lex and Bruce were happily chatting to a couple of girls Lex had got to know in his 'wilderness years'.  Suddenly the third member of their party arrived, sweeping in with his usual poise and charisma.  Noticing his son and his future son in law with the girls, he immediately decided to find out what was going on.

"Hello ladies, who are you?"

"Friends of Lex's."  Replied one of the girls.  "I'm Susan and this is Clare."  She smiled brightly, winning Lionel over just enough for him to dismiss them politely.

"Now ladies, I'm sure you'd much rather be dancing."

The girls took the hint, Susan smiled again and said, "We just had to congratulate Bruce on his engagement.  See you soon Lex."  The girls departed.

Lionel looked sternly at the boys.  "You'd better have only been talking."

"We were."  Lex said sullenly, his father only cared because Bruce was Catherine's fiancée and he didn't want to see his 'little girl' hurt, and that wouldn't make for good publicity.

"Now, I was talking to Katie today, she says that Steven is doing better, but she doesn't know when she'll be home.  I thought I might fly out for the weekend and check up on her."  

"Careful Dad, she might think you care."  Lex snarked.

"If you would prefer Alexander, you can go in my place.  But I happen to have the weekend free."  Lionel said almost venomously.

"Why do you call her Katie?"  Bruce chimed in as a way to change the subject.

"Because it is a perfectly acceptable variant on the name Catherine, and doesn't turn her into a house pet."

"No just a five year old.  But I guess that's the point."  Lex muttered.

"What are you drivelling about Alexander?"

"You treat her like she's a precious china doll ready to break.  You constantly refer to her as your 'little girl', and you try to control her."

"Catherine doesn't complain."

"Of course not, she was almost as starved for affection as I was.  She had to change her identity when she was five."

"Look, I know it must be hard for you to adjust to having a sister, especially after all this time, but you shouldn't hold it against her.  She never asked to be born."  Bruce said.

"Whatever."  Lex said, looking at the table and absently playing with a book of matches.

"So what would you like to drink Lionel?"  Bruce asked, once again desperate to change the subject.

"An ambrosia please Bruce."

"Lex?"

"I can't remember what it's called but it's tequila and midori, in a rocks glass with ice."

Bruce walked over to the bar to place the order and then went to the bathroom.  

"Alexander, I would suggest that you try to control your resentments, at least for tonight."

"Look Dad, I like Catherine, I don't want you to screw her up any further than she already is.  I think she stands a good chance at happiness with Bruce if you stay back and don't start turning her into a 'proper' Luthor.  She's all set to become a Wayne anyway."

"Very well Alexander, I shall refrain from influencing her."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Alexander."

"Very well, what would you prefer."  
  


"Lex."  
  


"No, I won't call you that, it's an awful name.  How about Alex?"

"Deal."  He held out his hand and Lionel shook it.

"Making a truce I see."  Bruce said returning.  "The drinks shouldn't be long."

As he said it, a waitress arrived and placed the drinks on the table.

"What have you got Bruce?"  Lex asked.

"Double Vision."  He replied.

"But you've only had a couple."  Lex smirked.

Bruce pulled a face at him.

More rounds of drinks; Alabama slammers, fire birds, belmonts, Parisian blondes, platinum blondes, and dizzy blondes.  By the time they'd finished their monkey glands, which Lex had ordered for the specific purpose of telling Chloe in an attempt to gross her out, they were well on their way to paralytic.  Lionel had decided he would do whatever it took to make him look like he was a good father willing to get to know his future son in law.  Unfortunately that meant he had to get drunk, something he hated to do as he lost control.

"You're not doing too badly old man."  Lex said aiming to look as sober as possible.

"Yeah, old man.  Doing well, … what was I saying?"  Bruce added.

"I can drink you under the wassname any day a the thingy."  Lionel informed them.

"Go on then."  Lex said, far and away the most sober, which wasn't saying much.

"Miss?  Miss?"  Lionel called.  The waitress turned around.  "Yeah, come over here dear.  Okay, we would like three of each of the following, Lex tell 'er wha' we wan.'"

"Okay, that's three of these, ready?"  The waitress nodded, Lex rattled off a list of shooters.  "Blow job, cum stain, dog piss, leg spreader, silk panties, bloody chicken, 666, and mongo voodoo death shot."

The waitress looked uneasy and said, "Are you sure?"

"Course we are woman, go get them!"  Lionel snapped.

While the waitress was getting the drinks, Lex hit the 'serious drunk' phase.

"Dad?"

"Yes Alex."

"Are you proud of me?"

"Yes, you are very good at your job.  But you're too soft, you need to toughen up, lose the distractions like that boy from the farm."  Lionel said with drunken authority.

"That's not what's distracting Lex."  Bruce said.

"What?"

"What?"  Bruce replied.

"What. Is. Distracting.  Lex?"  He asked slowly.

"Blonde reporter girl.  She's pretty.  Not as pretty as Cat though, I love Cat, I'm gonna tell her."  Bruce began to fumble for his phone.

"You can't tell her now."  Lex said.

"What blonde reporter?"  Lionel asked.

"The one he brought to lunch.  Why not?"

"What lunch?"

"Because it's late here, and I can't work out the time difference drunk, but I guess that it's too early or late there for phone calls.  And anyway, she's stressed the last thing she needs is you drunk on the end of the phone."  
  


"Okay.  The lunch when I was with Cat."

"When?"

"Ages 'go."

"Who's he talking about Alex?"

"He's drunk ignore him, it's probably a figment of his imagination."

"Chloe wouldn't like you talking about her like that."  Bruce chided.

"I don't know any Chloe."  Lionel said, "well there was my old secretary, but she's about 40 by now."

"No, young girl.  She was at the ball."  Bruce said, getting up.  "I need to use the thing."  He staggered off.

"The only girl at the ball you were with was … you sly dog, you're doing your plant manager's daughter, can't say I blame you she's very pretty.  I approve, bet he doesn't."

"He doesn't know actually."  Lex said defensively.

Before Lionel could answer the shooters were set on the table.  

"Good luck, you'll need it."  Said the waitress before she walked off.

"So, you're going behind Daddy's back.  I'll have to remember that."  Lionel reached over for a drink.

"Shit!"  Lex muttered.

"Oh, fuck!  Here comes Bruce, I'll be as glad as Katie when she can finally divorce the boring son of a bitch."  He downed the drink.

_Why would she want to divorce Bruce, they aren't even married yet?_  Lex downed the same shot Lionel had just done and carefully stored away the information his father had unwittingly let slip.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The cocktails are all real, I was looking at them on the net and I got a bit obsessive.  Lex's tequila and midori is called a 'kryptonite'.  The shooters are one's with distinctive names, easily remembered even when drunk, or one's which are good for embarrassing female bar staff.  

Also I have just started another story, and I'm looking for one or two people willing to read what I have written.  Usually I rely on my own criticism, but I know something's wrong and I can't figure out what.  It's a Chlex futurefic, and will probably be quite controversial.  If anyone interested could send me an e-mail, I'll send what I've done.

Sorry about the really long Author's Note.

More soon.

Flip.


	21. Looking Back.

Disclaimer: I own an unhealthy obsession, nothing else.

Chapter 21: Looking Back.

Chloe was searching through the papers on her desk.

"C'mon you stupid thing, you're in here somewhere."  She muttered.  She walked over to the filing cabinet and started searching that; she reached a file marked 'extracurricular'.  She pulled out the file and shoved it in her bag; she grabbed her keys and ran out of the office without even locking the door.

She jumped into her car and raced off as fast as she could to the mansion.  She skidded to a halt, and gravel went flying.  She headed straight into the house; using the key Lex had given her, and immediately started looking for him.

"Lex, Lex.  Where the fuck are you Luthor?"  She yelled.

"Here, just keep the noise down huh."  Lex said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"God, you look like shit."  Chloe told.

"Good to see you too."  He said.  "It's called a 'hangover', so, much as I love you, this had better be important."  He wandered back toward his room.

Chloe dashed up the stairs and found him slumped on the bed.

"Lex, remember you asked me to investigate Cat?"

"Yeah."  He said dragging himself back under the covers.

"Well, when I did it I made a file, and there's some stuff in it that I probably should have shown you earlier."  She stood a little way off biting her lip.

Lex perked up, "what exactly?"  

"Erm, this."  She threw the folder at him and headed for the door.

"Stop."  Lex commanded.

Chloe stopped, and headed back to him.  "Sorry."  

"What is this?"  

"Read it and you'll see."  She said, again trying to leave.

"Chloe, I can barely focus, just tell me."

"Alright.  This was some of the initial research I did, I meant to tell you, but you did your strip tease and I was distracted."  She grinned at him.  "Bad Chloe."  She said to herself smacking the back of her hand.  "I found out some things about her that are … well … less than … great."

"Chloe, get to the point."  Lex snapped, a hangover and a 17 year-old talking in riddles didn't work well together.

"Well, she has, in the past, used methods that were less than ethical to help the company secure business deals."  Chloe said, not really able to make herself say exactly what she meant.

"Chloe, I don't really have the brain power to work this out.  Are you saying she's been insider trading?"  Lex really wasn't on the ball right now.

"No," Chloe looked visibly uncomfortable, "do I really have to spell it out?"

"Today?  Yes."

"She slept with people to ensure the company got what it needed.  From what I can gather she took over when her mother lost her looks."  Chloe looked disgusted, while Lex looked shocked.  "And there's more."

"What do you mean, more?" 

"She fed us a load of crap about her school years."

"What, she wasn't a tearaway?"

"Well, she was in trouble from time to time, but nothing as bad as she implied.  The Ritalin comment was a bare faced lie, and she wasn't expelled from St. Mary's, she was removed.  Apparently, Lionel and her mother were unhappy with the religious nature of the school, they'd told her she'd burn in hell and Catherine had cried herself to sleep.  Lionel withdrew funding and they made up a story about her being violent.  From then on she had a bad reputation and was thrown out the moment she lived up to it.  At fourteen her mother got her a home tutor to give her a fair chance, Catherine just threw herself into work, cutting herself off from those around her."

"And you just _forgot_ about this?"  Lex was getting angry.

"Well, yeah.  I mean I found out, you stripped, then I met her and she seemed so nice and Lionel was so mean to her, and then she went and I had other things to think about."  Chloe looked like she was going to cry.

Lex got up and put his arms around her.  "I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

Chloe looked at him.  "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."  Lex became thoughtful fro a moment.  "But there's something else, my father said something last night."

"Your Dad was at the bachelor party?!"

"Yes, and he said something about when Cat can divorce Bruce he'll be as happy as she will."

"That doesn't sound right.  I mean Cat loves him, why would she want to divorce him before they're even married?"

"I don't know, last night I just assumed he was a rambling drunk, but after what you've just told me…" He let the sentence hang in the air.


	22. Telling Tales.

Disclaimer: Sexy Lexy could own me.

Chapter 22: Telling Tales.

Lex had wanted to confront Catherine about what he had found out, but Lionel had ensured he couldn't get to Catherine, as he never had enough time off.  Lex was sure his father must have remembered making that strange comment, but couldn't say anything outright in case Lex hadn't.  He also assumed that Lionel knew about his relationship with Chloe, but was keeping quiet as Lex had something truly damaging on him.

The wedding was in a week, and Catherine was still out of the country, her stepfather had died suddenly.  Everyone had expected him to make a full recovery when out of nowhere he had another heart attack, which proved to be fatal.  The timing was, to Lex, a little strange as it had occurred during one of his father's visits, but he didn't actually believe his father was capable of murder, did he?  Anyway, publicity had been perfect, Catherine in mourning, Bruce flying out to be with her, Lionel supporting her.  Now she was working her way through all the practical arrangements following his death, appointing someone to run the company, clearing the house, and other things that needed taking care of.  They had tried to rearrange the wedding, but she had insisted it would go ahead, in one of her interviews she had simply said 'he would have wanted it to go on, he liked Bruce.'

Lex was gradually becoming more and more irritated with the fact that his friend might be getting royally screwed and there was nothing he could do about it.  Chloe was beginning to regret saying she would be maid of honour, as she didn't particularly want to be part of a sham marriage.  And then there had been the decision to tell her Dad.  As soon as Lex realised Lionel knew he had been trying to get her to tell him, that way Lionel would have nothing on him and he could confront him.  Chloe had put it off for the last two months, but as the wedding grew closer she realised she had to do it.

They decided it was best to tell him in private as that way he couldn't cause a scene in front of everyone.  They had also decided to play down the fact that all her friends knew, and how they found out.  Finally, Chloe had said they should wait until she had some good news so she could get him in a good mood first.  Chloe had passed her algebra test with an 'A' and been nominated for an award for the Torch, so now she had no excuses.

Lex stood next to her on her porch.

"Open the door, go in, and we'll tell him."

"I don't know Lex, he's going to be pretty upset."

"Chloe."  He warned.

"Fine."  She put her key in the lock, and opened the door.  "Dad?"  She called.

"In here honey."  Her father's voice came from the living room.

"Hey."  She said to her father.

"Hey, sweetie.  Oh, hello Lex."  He said slightly confused at the young man's presence.

"Gabe."

"Why are you here?"  
  


"We have something to tell you Dad."

"What's that?"

"We're dating."  Chloe blurted out.

"Oh."  

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, what else can I say?"

"Anything."  Chloe said, more stressed by her father's indifference than any outburst he could have had.

"I just want to know three things honey."

"Sure Dad."  She was still apprehensive, dreading the possibility he may ask if they'd slept together.

"How long have you been together?"

"About 18 months."  Chloe said.

"Oh, and you didn't tell m until now honey?"

"Sorry Dad, but well, things are complicated."

"Okay, well you've told me now.  Does he make you happy?"  
  


"Oh, yes.  More than anyone else I've ever met."  She said beaming.

"And have you slept together?"

"Dad!"  

"Chloe, I want to know.  He's older than you, and I understand that the relationship's stable, but if you're in a sexual relationship I want to know."

"Yes, we've slept together.  But we didn't sleep together until Chloe felt she was ready.  It's only been a few months."  Lex said.

"Okay, well I can't say you'd be first choice for my daughter's first boyfriend, but so long as Chloe's happy I'm happy.  Just remember though if you so much as think about hurting her I will hunt you down like a dog and kill you with my bare hands."

"No offence Gabe but I think you'd have to get in line after Chloe."  Lex said with a smile.

Gabe considered this for a moment.  "You know, I think you're right."  He smiled at Lex, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, please."

Gabe left to prepare the meal.

Chloe looked at Lex.  "So, you can talk to your Dad now?"

"Yeah, thanks for doing this."  He gave her a small kiss.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I know it's more fun when Gabe over reacts, but I think he'd probably take it reasonably well.  After all, most parents don't mind so long as their kids are happy.


	23. Out of Control.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Author's Note: I have no idea if anyone is still reading this, as the updates don't show up on the Smallville home bit.  If you are reading, please review.

Chapter 23: Out of Control.

Lionel had ensured he was 'busy' whenever Lex tried to contact him, so that there was no way his plan would be ruined before the big day.  Lex had considered talking to Bruce, but had dismissed it out of hand since there was no evidence to back up his suspicions.  Catherine had returned the day before the wedding and hidden in a hotel room with Bruce, catching up.  Then she'd left to spend the night at the Luthor mansion, where Lionel had stuck to her like glue and ensured Lex was never alone with either of them to ask, eventually sending him off to be with Bruce, as Lex was his best man, much to Dick's chagrin.

The night before the wedding had been very busy, with everyone rushing around for last minute preparations, and Lionel fussing over Catherine.  Chloe and Lana had been invited to spend the night, but Catherine ensured that she and Chloe were never alone, in case Lex had said anything to her.

From the outside everything looked perfect, but no one could have seen Catherine crying in the bathroom, or Lionel's anger when she spoke to him straight after.  He wasn't the best father in the world, but he never wanted his children to suffer, he wanted to make them strong.  He'd forgotten that girls were subject to different risks than boys; he hadn't taken into account that if the situation were reversed Lex could quite easily get someone pregnant and walk away, but Catherine would be pregnant.  He'd found himself having to call up his 'dodgy' doctor just so that his daughter could smile in her wedding photos, he didn't know what he would have done without Prozac. 

The transformation of the tearstained 21 year old into a beautiful blushing bride had amazed even Lionel, who had seriously considered postponing the wedding when he'd seen her that morning.  The dress was perfect, a strapless gown with a full skirt in a pure white, it had some light purple heather embroidered around the top of the bodice, and she carried a bouquet of white roses and mauve lilies.  The bridesmaid's dresses were pale purple and were slim fitting, they were halter necked and low cut so that they revealed a small amount of cleavage, but nothing too obvious.  The two younger girls had gone ahead in the limousine, and Catherine followed with Lionel in a Bentley.

They had arrived at the church to a flurry of paparazzi, and Catherine and Lionel had been photographed as entered the church.  As they passed, one of the photographers had called out to her 'good luck with Prince Charming.'  Lionel had felt her stiffen, and had hurried them inside.

"What was that about?"  He whispered as they waited in the foyer.

"He's not my Prince Charming is he?"  She looked on the verge of tears.

  
Lionel did something he hadn't done since before Lillian had died, he gave Catherine a real hug.  "I know sweetheart, but you will find one, one day.  And we'll get you out of this marriage before you can say 'irreconcilable differences.'"   He whispered to her, as Lana and Chloe were only feet away waiting to go in.

"It's ten times harder now, though."  She whispered back.

"Chin up, it's your wedding day."  Lionel said reassuringly.

"I know, but I'm just sorry Mum can't be here."  She said.

The wedding march began and they headed up the aisle behind the bridesmaids.  The service went surprisingly smoothly since four members of the wedding party had good reason to 'speak now' rather than holding their peace.  Lex had been watching closely throughout the service, and noticed that Catherine braced almost imperceptibly before Bruce kissed her.

As they filed out of the church, Lionel watched his daughter glance over her shoulder to seek his approval for her actions.  When he caught the hint of pain behind her eyes he wondered, for the first time in his life, if he'd gone too far.


	24. The Truth Will Out.

Disclaimer: How much would you bet that it was?

Chapter 24: The Truth Will Out.

The honeymoon had lasted for three weeks; papers had gone through Bruce's office allowing Catherine to control 25% of the stock in his company, as part of her wedding gift.  As soon as confirmation came through that she was the owner, she signed them over to Lionel as the arrangement had agreed.  

On her return, Catherine went to visit Lionel in Metropolis.

"Hey, Dad."  She called entering the apartment.

"Cat.  I didn't expect to see you here so soon."  Lex said from his position on the sofa.

"I didn't expect to see you at all."  She replied nervously.  "Where's Dad?"

"At the office.  I'm glad you're here though I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what?"  She was recovering from the shock quickly.

"Why do you want to divorce Bruce?"  Lex registered the shock in her eyes at his question.

"I don't. Are you high?  'Cause that would be a step backwards for you."

"Look, it's just something Dad said, sorry I asked."  Lex told her dismissively.

"Dad wouldn't say that."  She replied caustically.

"Why is it a secret?"  

"No, he knows I love Bruce."  She turned to leave.

"Then why are you having an abortion?"  He asked coolly.

She stopped dead.  "How would you know?"

"They rang to confirm the appointment.  What's the plan you privately flush his baby so you don't lose your figure before the next one?"  He asked with disgust evident in his voice.

"You have no idea."  She turned back to him.  "I suppose that you'd rather I just keep it, con him.  Let him raise another man's child as his own.  He'd never know, genetics is funny like that, you can usually explain it with recessive genes."

Lex was stunned.  "You mean you had an affair."

"Yes, I'm not proud of it.  I was lonely; he was there.  I didn't mean for it to happen like this.  I found out the day of the wedding, this was the first opportunity I had to sort it out.  It made for a fun honeymoon, worrying your husband will find out your planning an abortion of a baby that isn't his."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea.  But why did you tell Dad?"

"Lex, just because he couldn't buy off my Mum doesn't mean there weren't others that he could.  I knew he'd know of somewhere, discreet."  She turned to leave.  "You won't tell Bruce, will you?"

"No, your secret's safe."

"Thank you."

She left and walked down the hall to the lift.  Just as she was about to press the button, the doors opened revealing Lionel with a predatory look in his eye.

"Was he there?"

"Yes."  She replied, entering the lift.

"Did he ask?"

"Yes."

"Did you make him promise?"

"Yes."

"So he bought it?"

"Yes."  She said exasperatedly.  "Now can we please go, I can't stand having this thing in me for another minute."

From the balcony Lex watched his sister leave with their father; just as he had watched them arrive ten minutes earlier.


	25. Secrets, Lies and Betrayal.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter 25: Secrets, Lies And Betrayal.

Lex hadn't bought a word of it, Catherine could tell.  But she knew that if Lionel found that out it could ruin her chances of ever getting away from Bruce.  All she had to do was pretend until she was back in Gotham, Lionel would have to let Bruce know he had a major share in the company, there was no way that Lionel could just sit back and pretend.

The procedure hadn't taken long, but it had been very stressful, the anaesthetic had made it all seem strange, and there had been no one there when she woke up, not that she'd had expected anyone, it wasn't seemly for Lionel Luthor to hang around abortion clinics.  But it was over, it was done, and if she could hold it together for little while longer she'd be okay. 

When Lex entered the room he found his sister in floods of tears. 

"What's wrong?"

"You know, well you probably suspect the truth."

"You've been playing Bruce, at Dad's insistence.  Then you got pregnant, and rather than face a life with a man and child you don't really want, you got an abortion."

"That's about it.  I'm evil, aren't I?"  Catherine's tears had stopped and she was taking on her more serious face.

"But what did Dad stand to gain, that's what I don't understand?"

"A substantial amount of Wayne stock.  I had to sign my shares over to him, otherwise he would destroy the company."  
  


"But Wayne have withstood everything he's done so far."

"No, Longridge."

"Congratulations, you're a true Luthor."  Lex said, disgust evident in his voice.

"Yeah, well that's why I have a plan to sort this whole mess out without Daddy getting pissy."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You'll see.  But I need your help, you have to keep Bruce away until I'm feeling better, and you have to keep Dad under control so he doesn't know what I'm doing."

"If you're playing both ends against the middle you'll end up regretting it."

"I'm not, okay.  Just get me to the mansion, tell Bruce I'm sick, and loan me your girlfriend's investigative skills for a few days."  She smiled at him.

"You're going to screw Dad over aren't you?"

"If I told you it'd spoil the surprise."

Chloe had been more than a little wary of helping Catherine, as she didn't know what she felt about the other girl, especially after Lex's most recent revelation.  Still, she didn't like Lionel and if this was going to cause him trouble Chloe was more than happy to join in the fun.

Chloe spent all her spare time at Lex's helping out, she'd even convinced her father to let her stay for a few days, as company for Catherine, Gabe had agreed since Lex had to go to Metropolis on business, also known as creating a diversion.

Three days later they had enough information for the plan to work, Chloe wished Catherine luck and they said goodbye.  Then the older girl flew to Gotham to await the inevitable.


	26. Facing Facts.

Disclaimer: 20p and a fluffy sweet, everything else ain't mine.

Chapter 26: Facing Facts.

A week after she got back to Gotham the news Catherine was waiting for arrived.

"I do not believe that man, he is truly evil!"  Bruce screamed as he stormed through the house to his wife's office.

"Hi hon, good day at work?"  She asked as she carried on e-mailing the brewery.

"Do you ever listen?"  He asked with a shake of his head.

"Chocolate."  She replied with a smirk.  "So who's upset you now?"

"Your father."

"What's he done?"  
  


"Managed to gain 25% of my stock, how can he do that?"  Bruce asked starting to pace.

"I gave it to him."  She replied not looking up from the screen.

"You did what?!"  He asked, unsure whether to be angry or sad.

"I gave it to him.  He threatened the brewery so I gave it to him."  She replied sending the e-mail and closing her laptop.  

Bruce's eyes turned to pure ice.  "Get out!"  He shouted.

"More than happy."  She replied.  "Send my stuff to England, I have some things to do, but I'll get it."  She lifted the computer into its carrying case and picked up her coat.

Bruce stood there shocked by her calmness, then he looked around and saw how empty her office was, she'd been back a week, and yet nothing except the computer had ever been unpacked.  She turned and smiled at him; taking his hand in hers she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You deserve better than me."  She whispered, and was out the door before he knew what was happening.

He opened his hand and saw her wedding and engagement rings in it.  She was leaving him for good, suddenly he was scared, and he raced after her.

"Cat, Cat, wait, please."  He shouted as he followed her outside.  She was getting into her car.

"Bruce, go back in."  She said.

"But, I love you.  We can't throw it all away over your father."  He grabbed the door so she couldn't shut it.

"We can't continue a relationship because of him either."  She replied.

He looked at her in confusion.   "What, we've never done that?"

"That was the deal Bruce, marry him, get the shares, and keep the breweries safe."   She looked at him and sighed.  "I don't love you, let me go."

"But you married me."  He said, unsure what to do.  "Tell me you don't love me."

"I just did."

"You don't mean it."  He couldn't believe she was that calculating.

"You're right I don't, I love you.  Let me go for a drive, I'll clear my head, then we can talk."  She said.

"Okay."  He let go of the door, she pulled it shut and locked it.  Bruce looked confused, she put the car in gear and tore out of the drive before he could realise what was going on.  "Shut the gate Alfred."  He yelled, but it was too late, she'd already gone.

Bruce wandered inside the house, his wife had left him, and he had no idea what to do.  The phone rang.

"Master Bruce, it's for you."  The elderly butler told him.

"Not now."

"It's Mr. Lex Luthor."

"Give me the phone."  Bruce said instantly.  "Lex, she's left me make her come back."

"What do you mean she won't?"

"Give me a moment."  Bruce went down the hall to her office and returned seconds later with a large manila envelope.  "Yes, I'm opening it now."

"She may not love me, but she sure must hate him."  He said looking at the contents of the envelope.


	27. Loose Ends.

Disclaimer: Don't blame me for anything but the story.

Chapter 27: Loose Ends.

Catherine had driven from Gotham to Metropolis, where she had told Lionel, with great relish, that Bruce had a list of all his dodgy dealings, and a few other skeletons she had found.  Lionel had merely congratulated her on being a Luthor.  By the time Catherine arrived in Smallville the news of Lionel Luthor's 'sudden death of a heart attack' was everywhere.  

Chloe had been very worried about Lex's reaction to his father's death, but had been spared the truth, that Lionel had committed suicide knowing that there was proof of his misdeeds around.  Chloe couldn't have coped with her part in events, even if it was only Lionel.  Catherine and Lex on the other hand mourned their father perfectly in public, and discussed how to keep the truth under wraps in private.

Bruce, agreed to maintain the façade he and Catherine were together for a while, they announced their split a few months later, blaming the stress of Catherine's loss.  In the divorce Catherine didn't get anything, partly because she didn't want it and partly because Bruce wouldn't give it.  Catherine had hurt him, but he knew that Lionel had pressured her, and she had made sure he got back the shares he'd lost.  Despite their perceived friendship, Catherine ensured she didn't see him again after the funeral.

The funeral was beautiful, too beautiful for Lionel, Chloe had said.  Lex had been glad to see the back of his father, but even he was surprised by Catherine's cold attitude towards the man.  As the stood beside the grave she had turned to Lex and whispered.

"It's too bad it isn't raining, that would have made a good photo."

No one at the funeral had actually liked Lionel, the Luthor children had even heard the rumour he had killed himself circulating.  Acting quickly Catherine had screamed at the people saying it, and Lex had kicked everyone out.  They had then set about sorting the necessary legal matters she didn't take anything from Lex but Bruce's shares, and the few things Lionel had earmarked for her in his will were donated to charity if they were of any value.  Lex took control of the company, moving what he needed to run it to Smallville so he wouldn't have to leave the life he had made there.  Catherine had left on the first plane to England, as far as Lex knew she didn't plan to return.  Their last encounter had been less than friendly.

"You lied to me about your life."  He said angrily after the last guest had left.

"I know."  She replied calmly.

"Why?"  He demanded grabbing her arm.

"Because I needed you onside, I had to have someone with me if I was going to make it.  I knew what the results were going to be all along, I just wanted you to want me as your sister, I was lonely."  She replied, like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"But you seemed like you knew where I was coming from."  He said.

"I know, but I don't.  I can speak three foreign languages well enough and I'm fluent in French, but I've never been anywhere but England and America.  I threw myself into academic work in the hope that somehow I'd be better for it.  I went to uni at 16 and I spent my entire time working because I had no friends.  And I don't want you to feel sorry for me, if that's what you think.  I want you to let me go."  She pulled away from him.

"That's fine by me."  He said.  "Go back to England and run your company, I'll see you around probably."  He looked at her coldly.

"I don't want to run the company, I'm going to go and live abroad, I have enough money, and I'm not exactly talented at a running a company.  I've told them I don't want to be actively involved right now."  She picked up her coat.

"So you're going to go, stuff everyone else?  You killed my Dad."  He asked.

"I didn't mean him to kill himself, I just wanted him to get off my back.  You're just pissed because you're happy he's gone."  She said looking him in the eye.

"I am not, we may not have got on, but he was still my father."

"If you really believe that answer me this, why have you let me stay here?  You're just looking for a scapegoat for the elation you currently feel, if I'm wrong, tell me."  She held his gaze and there was a long pause.  "I thought as much."  She walked away slowly; Lex was reminded of his father as she left without looking back once.


	28. You're Never Alone. (Epilogue).

Disclaimer: Go on guess.

Chapter 28: You're never alone.  (Epilogue).

Lex walked down the beach with Chloe's hand in his, she had just graduated and he had brought her to Barbados as a gift.  The sun beat down and he was happier than he had been in years.  Ever since his father's death nearly a year ago, the company had grown stronger, he'd even renamed it LexCorp to remove the association with Lionel.  As he and Chloe walked he heard a voice that sounded familiar, he looked around to see a young woman being chased by a guy about her age, she was laughing and shrieking and, Lex realised too late, headed straight for them.  She blasted into the young lovers and all three hit the floor followed within moments by the guy who'd been chasing her.

"I'm sorry."  She said breathlessly as she got up.  "I don't know why I don't just ring a bell so people can hear me coming."

"That's alright."  Chloe said brightly, she looked at the girl and smiled.  "I'm Chloe and this is Lex."

"Cat and Danny."  She said indicating herself and the young man.  "Pleased to meet you."

"Well, maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime."  Lex said, with a trademark smirk.

"I doubt it."  She replied returning the smirk.  "C'mon, I'll race you to the bar."  She said to her companion.  They raced off again pushing each other in an attempt to be the winner.

Lex sighed.

"She looks happy, and at least you know where she is if you ever want to contact her."  Chloe said taking his hand and starting to walk.

"The only family I have just pretended we'd never met.  I can't help but feel lonely and rejected."  He said, regret playing at the edge of his voice.

"What did you expect Lex, a big tearful reunion?  She's not like that, she's a Luthor, and Bruce found that out to his cost, as did Lionel.  I'm not an idiot I know he did what the Roman generals used to do."

"Oh.  I thought you might blame yourself for it."  
  


"Why, it was all his own fault?"

"I know but she just avoided me, we were close and it was all a lie, she told me that you know.  It's me, she hates me, just like Dad."  Lex looked angry.

"It's not you per se, it's that she probably doesn't want to think about what happened, it must have hurt that her father only wanted to use her as a whore.  She had a pretty weird relationship with most of her family, maybe she just figures they're more trouble than they're worth."  Chloe stopped and embraced him warmly.  "Anyway, how can you say you're lonely when you have me?  If you don't start appreciating me, I'll have to find another millionaire playboy to seduce."  She said, starting down the beach again.

"Will it be the swing dance technique again?"  He asked catching her up.

"Well it worked with the last one."  She replied as he took her hand again.

"I'd better get you back to the hotel and 'appreciate' you then hadn't I?"

"It'd be an idea."  

He grabbed her and lifted her into a passionate kiss, before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her in the direction of the hotel, while she giggled and hit him playfully trying to get him to put her down.

From the bar the young girl watched them, a rueful smile on her lips.

"You alright?"  Asked her companion.

"Fine."  She replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"You don't know them do you?"  He asked.

"No."  She said.  "They remind me of people I knew once."

"Any one important?"

"No, just people."  She turned and went back into the bar.  

Fin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I hope you all liked the story, I know there wasn't much Chlexiness, but as I wrote it took a different slant than I intended.  I thought about several different endings, in a couple Catherine ended up evil, others she gave up business, but I felt that she should always walk away from Lex and what he represents.  I thought that both Lex and Catherine should end up in the same situation.  

I'm currently working on some more fic, and it should be up soon. 

Flip.


End file.
